Au sommet de la Tour Eiffel
by DameLicorne
Summary: À la fin d'une patrouille comme les autres, Ladybug et Chat Noir se retrouvent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Mais ce soir-là, leur conversation pourrait bien avoir des conséquences sur Marinette et Adrien... (révélation, reveal)
1. Chapitre 1

_Merci à Thomas Astruc et ZagToon pour cette chouette série, ainsi qu'à Steamboat Willie pour sa relecture et ses conseils.  
_

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que la nuit était tombée lorsque deux silhouettes fines atterrirent sur la tour Eiffel, depuis le toit d'un immeuble situé non loin de là. Elles se mirent à y grimper par l'extérieur avant de se glisser entre deux poutrelles, vers le sommet. Puis se posèrent là un moment, reprenant leur souffle dans ce lieu si calme, au cœur de la capitale si bruyante et agitée. Ce lieu à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles, que les deux personnes appréciaient pour cette raison, mais aussi pour la vue panoramique et imprenable sur Paris qu'il offrait.

— Bon, la patrouille est finie et il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer dormir, Chat Noir, remarqua Ladybug après quelques minutes, brisant le silence de la nuit.  
— Déjà ? contra celui-ci sur un ton déçu. C'est le printemps, Buguinette, il faut profiter du beau temps et de la douceur de l'air. Et puis, bientôt, les nuits vont tellement raccourcir qu'on aura du mal à faire nos rondes !  
— J'ai cours, demain, et je n'ai pas envie d'être encore en retard... indiqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.  
— Toi, ma Lady, en retard ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! rétorqua-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis qu'elle pinçait les lèvres pour ne rien rétorquer.

Elle se redressa et posa la main sur le yoyo qu'elle portait à la taille.

— Attends ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Est-ce qu'on peut rester juste quelques minutes pour discuter encore un peu, s'il te plaît ?

Ladybug se retourna vers son partenaire et le fixa quelques instants, indécise. Il avait un air suppliant et les oreilles de chat qu'il portait sur sa tête étaient un peu basses, comme s'il était désolé de s'être moqué d'elle.

— Bon... d'accord pour dix minutes de plus. Mais juste pour discuter, hein ? Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire un numéro de charme, Chaton, OK ?

Chat Noir s'assit sur le sol en métal de la Tour Eiffel et soupira.

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu pars toujours rapidement à la fin de nos patrouilles ? Ma présence t'importune à ce point ?  
— Mais non, Chaton, tu ne m'importunes pas, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je t'apprécie vraiment, tu le sais, et j'apprécie nos patrouilles.  
— Mouais. Franchement, parfois, j'ai des doutes.  
— Tu sais, tu es le meilleur partenaire qui soit. J'ai totalement confiance en toi. Et je te considère vraiment comme un ami. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi.  
— Mais ? tenta-t-il en levant un sourcil, cherchant ce qui posait problème.  
— Mais... commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Chaton, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup... mais... mais je ne suis pas capable de te retourner tes sentiments...  
— Je sais... répondit-il dans un soupir résigné, le cœur serré. J'ai bien remarqué. C'est à cause de ce garçon, hein ?

Elle opina, l'air gênée.

— J'espère qu'il te rend heureuse, au moins.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. Que répondre à cela ? Sa relation avec Adrien... était-ce seulement une relation, tant il l'intimidait ?

— Sans vouloir te blesser, ma Lady, s'il ne t'a pas remarquée, c'est probablement un imbécile. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a... soupira Chat Noir.

Les deux héros restèrent en silence quelques instants, avant que le garçon ne reprenne.

— Parle-moi de lui.  
— Hein ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Comment ça ?  
— Non mais... reprit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne te demande pas son nom, sa description ou ce genre de choses, hein. Je me doute bien que tu ne me les donnerais pas, de toute façon, termina-il avec une grimace qui semblait vouloir être un sourire.  
— Mais pourquoi... pourquoi tu veux... que je te parle de lui ?  
— Ben... je me trompe peut-être mais... peut-être que... peut-être que, si ça me semblait plus concret... peut-être que j'arriverais à tourner la page.  
— Oh... répondit-elle pensivement, se mettant à réfléchir. Oui mais... qu'est-ce que je pourrais te raconter sans dévoiler quoi que ce soit de son identité ou de la mienne ?  
— Euh...  
— Tu vois ? remarqua-t-elle sur un ton fataliste.  
— Et si... et si tu me racontais... comment tu es... tombée amoureuse de lui ?  
— Oh...  
— Tu vois, ça c'est concret, ça devrait m'aider à vraiment réaliser que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi. Et, en même temps, je ne crois pas que ça puisse me donner d'informations sur lui ou sur toi, si ?  
— Non, ça ne devrait pas... répondit-elle sur un ton pensif.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis le fixa en soupirant.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux que je t'en parle, Chaton ?  
— Je t'écoute, ma Lady, répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait ferme.  
— Bon... commença-t-elle en hésitant encore. Alors... Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à cause d'un chewing-gum et d'un parapluie.  
— Hein ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

— Ça paraît fou, hein ?  
— Euh... euh... hésita Chat Noir avant de reprendre suffisamment contenance. Ça a surtout l'air très bizarre, dit comme ça. Comment ça, un chewing-gum et un parapluie ? demanda-t-il en passant nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque.  
— Le chewing-gum était collé à ma place en classe et, comme je ne connaissais pas ce garçon, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était lui qui l'avait mis là, alors je me suis mise en colère contre lui. Mais, à la fin de la journée de cours, il est venu m'expliquer qu'en fait, il était innocent et cherchait seulement à le décoller. Puis il m'a donné son parapluie parce qu'il pleuvait et que j'avais oublié le mien. Il était tellement gentil... Tellement serviable... Tellement adorable... Mais depuis, je n'arrive même plus à lui parler sans bafouiller !

Sur ces mots, Ladybug enfouit son visage entre ses mains, la tête entre ses genoux. Stupéfait, Chat Noir réussit de justesse à s'empêcher de s'écrier : « Marinette ! ».

— C'est ridicule, hein ?  
— Euh... Non, non, pas du tout, euh... Ma Lady...

Chat Noir resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. À la réflexion, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment compris ce que Ladybug venait de dire ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène. De cette scène avec Marinette. Marinette, sa charmante camarade de classe, qu'il considérait comme l'une de ses plus proches amies.

Alors comme ça, Ladybug était Marinette ? Marinette était Ladybug ? Sa Lady ? La jeune héroïne volontaire et décidée, toujours prête à passer à l'action, si douée au combat, était aussi l'adorable collégienne maladroite, timide mais si douée qu'il appréciait tant et... Attendez... Mais alors, ça voulait dire... Elle était amoureuse de lui ? De lui, Adrien ? Sa Lady ? Vraiment ?

Il observa la jeune fille avec davantage encore d'attention qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque-là, la gorge nouée. Et plus il l'observait, plus il était convaincu que c'était bien Marinette, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son trouble. C'était elle sous le masque. Mais aussi... c'était elle qu'il aimait. Et plus il pensait à elle, plus il comprenait combien il l'aimait, elle, elle tout entière, Marinette et Ladybug, et combien il l'aimait encore plus de savoir qui elle était vraiment.

Il se souvint brusquement qu'on lui avait déjà demandé, plus d'une fois, s'il y avait quelque chose entre Marinette et lui. Et qu'il avait affirmé, à chaque fois, qu'elle était seulement une amie, pour lui. Comme il avait été aveugle, comme il s'était leurré ! Il avait refusé de voir que la douce Marinette l'attirait... À cause de Ladybug... à cause d'elle-même...

Mais il devait reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions, sinon, il risquait de tout mettre par terre. Pas question de la brusquer ou de la blesser ! Et pourtant... il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça. Lorsqu'il eut l'impression de s'être suffisamment calmé, il reprit la discussion sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Il fallait qu'il soit certain, qu'il lève le dernier petit doute qui lui restait.

— Et ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, genre quand tu es rentrée en sixième, puisque tu ne le connaissais pas, c'est ça ?  
— Non, c'était cette année, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. Il est nouveau dans ma classe. Il est même nouveau au collège... enfin ça, je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire, ajouta-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête.  
— Ma Lady, tu sais combien il y a d'établissements scolaires à Paris ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire très malicieux, très Chat Noir, pour masquer son trouble.  
— Certes ! reconnut-elle en souriant. Ça reste donc léger comme indice, ouf !


	2. Chapitre 2

Les deux super héros restèrent silencieux quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

— Au fait... reprit Chat Noir sur un ton pensif. Puisqu'on en est aux confidences... Et sans vouloir t'influencer, te perturber ou quoi que ce soit, surtout, ma Lady...  
— Oui ? répondit-elle, un peu méfiante, en se redressant légèrement.  
— Je voudrais... je voudrais te raconter... comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Je ne dois pas te l'avoir déjà dit. Et je crois que c'est important.  
— Important ? répéta-t-elle avec la même méfiance.  
— Euh... Ouais ! Pour tourner la page ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? tenta-t-il d'expliquer sur un ton légèrement stressé.  
— Pas vraiment, non... soupira-t-elle. Mais vas-y, Chat Noir, je t'écoute. Après tout, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en toi.  
— Ta confiance m'honore, ma Lady ! affirma-t-il avec conviction tout en s'inclinant exagérément vers elle, en une sorte de révérence.  
— Allez, vas-y, parle ! insista-t-elle en riant. Je suis sûre que c'est mon côté héroïque qui t'a séduit, de toute façon !

Il la fixa quelques instants avec une profonde tendresse, avant de reprendre la parole.

— Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûre, commença-t-il sur un ton doux. Tu te souviens du jour où l'on a reçu nos miraculous ?  
— Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? soupira-t-elle.  
— Tu te souviens que tu ne voulais pas devenir Ladybug, et que j'ai dû te rassurer ? continua-t-il.  
— Oui. Je suis vraiment nulle, hein ?  
— Ah non, ne dis pas ça ! Ne te dénigre pas, s'il te plaît ! s'insurgea-t-il.

La jeune héroïne haussa les épaules tout en fixant ses pieds.

— C'est justement ça qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi, expliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement sous son masque noir. Lorsque je t'ai entendue t'engager à défendre Paris, alors que tu doutais tellement de toi juste avant ou quasiment. Franchement, ma Lady, ça démontre une force d'âme rare !

Elle le fixa quelques instants, désarçonnée par ses mots, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. D'autant plus qu'il semblait réellement sincère, ce qui la toucha plus qu'elle n'aurait su l'avouer.

— Mouais, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir cette qualité... finit-elle par dire.  
— Ma Lady, ce n'est pas de la super héroïne que je suis tombé amoureux, mais de la fille sous le masque, assura-t-il avec une conviction renforcée par sa récente découverte. Parce que pour t'engager de cette manière-là, et pas seulement ce jour-là, mais à chaque combat que nous avons mené depuis, pour réconforter les gens comme tu le fais après la bataille... tu es forcément une fille géniale.

Chat Noir ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi jusqu'à ce jour-là, et Ladybug sentit combien il était, pour une fois, réellement sérieux. Elle le regarda avec émotion, profondément touchée par ses mots, avant de baisser la tête en soupirant.

— Franchement, Chaton, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu mérites d'être heureux, tu sais.  
— J'aimerais bien, reconnut-il sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais semblait un peu désemparé.  
— Tu mérites de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, insista-t-elle.  
— Eh bien... il y a peut-être cette fille... indiqua-t-il aussitôt, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.  
— Oui ? demanda Ladybug avec un intérêt sincère, en relevant la tête.  
— Je t'avoue que je pensais un peu à elle, lorsque j'ai parlé de tourner la page par rapport à toi, expliqua-t-il.  
— Oh, c'est super, ça ! C'est une fille qui te plaît ?  
— Oui, elle me plaît beaucoup. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de lui plaire, en fait...  
— Ah ?

Chat Noir fixa Ladybug avec attention quelques instants, pensif. Il semblait peser ses mots.

— Parce qu'elle ne se comporte pas avec moi comme avec les autres, soupira-t-il finalement.  
— C'est à dire ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Avec les autres, elle est toujours à l'aise. D'ailleurs, elle s'est montrée tellement convaincante qu'elle a été élue déléguée de notre classe quasiment à l'unanimité.  
— Ah. Et avec toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'intimides ! termina-t-elle en riant.  
— Ben... je ne sais pas si c'est ça ou si c'est qu'elle n'aime pas se retrouver en ma présence mais, avec moi, elle semble toujours nerveuse.  
— Tu uses trop de ton côté charmeur, peut-être ? insinua Ladybug avec un clin d'œil.  
— Ma Lady... Je ne suis pas vraiment un chat-rmeur. Et encore moins sans mon masque, tu sais, indiqua-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Elle le regarda avec une petite moue dubitative, avant de reprendre.

— D'accord, admettons. Mais tu n'as pas cherché à mieux la connaître, pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait le problème ?  
— Si. Mais je n'ai pas réussi sans le masque. Du coup, je vais parfois la voir sur sa terrasse, au-dessus de Paris, en tant que Chat Noir.  
— Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de filles que tu vas voir comme ça ! remarqua-t-elle en riant, malgré un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle ne comprenait pas.  
— Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi, ma Lady ! rétorqua-t-il avec un air blessé, ses oreilles de chat complètement baissées. Il n'y a qu'elle que je vais voir comme ça. Parce qu'elle est spéciale à mes yeux... Je l'ai surnommée Princesse, mais tu trouves peut-être ça puéril...

En disant ces mots, il posa sa tête entre ses genoux, sans regarder Ladybug qui, elle, le fixait bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune fille se mit à le détailler. Il parlait d'elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Alors comme ça, Chat Noir était dans sa classe ? Mais alors... Ce fut comme si, brusquement, de nombreuses pièces de puzzle éparses se mettaient en place dans sa tête pour afficher la plus troublante des images.

— Au moins, lorsque je suis en tant que Chat Noir, je peux discuter avec elle. Je ne lui fais pas peur sous cette forme, enfin je n'ai pas l'impression. Pas comme au collège ou ailleurs... Pourtant, on se voit souvent en dehors aussi, sa meilleure amie est la petite amie de mon meilleur ami...

Le jeune héros se tut, laissant toute la place au très léger bruit de fond que la circulation des voitures, au lointain, laissait monter jusqu'à eux. De longues minutes se passèrent ainsi, aucun d'eux n'osant reprendre la parole.

Le souffle coupé, la gorge nouée, Ladybug regardait Chat Noir comme jamais elle ne l'avait regardé jusque-là. Plus aucun doute n'était permis. Chat Noir était Adrien et... et il savait qui elle était. Il l'avait forcément compris, avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant... Mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien voir jusque-là ? Les mêmes yeux verts, la même chevelure blonde... Même si, à sa décharge, sa coupe de cheveux à lui changeait lorsqu'il était transformé.

Brusquement, la jeune fille se sentit mourir de honte intérieurement quand elle comprit qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait repoussé Chat Noir... c'était en fait Adrien qu'elle avait repoussé ! Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait fait ça ? Par tous les kwamis, Tikki allait bien rire d'elle, quand elle lui raconterait ça ! Elle se sentait totalement perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses sentiments.

Elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps et était bien contente que son masque rouge cache en partie ses pommettes, qu'elle sentait brûlantes. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas rompre le silence et, en même temps, chaque seconde supplémentaire la mettait sur des charbons ardents. Lorsqu'elle le vit reprendre la parole, elle en fut à la fois soulagée et davantage stressée.

— Dis... Ma... ma Lady... reprit Chat Noir avec hésitation, tu crois que... si j'essaye de lui parler, à cette fille, au collège... demain... tu crois qu'elle arrivera... qu'elle arrivera à me parler normalement, enfin, sans trop bafouiller ?

Elle déglutit, nerveuse. Alors comme ça, il ne voulait pas pousser la discussion plus loin sur l'instant, comme elle l'aurait cru ? Il... il proposait qu'Adrien se rapproche de Marinette ? Intéressant. Terriblement stressant mais tellement tentant ! Alors... Marinette l'intéressait vraiment ? Adrien Chat Noir Agreste s'intéressait à Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng ? Il pensait peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chances de lui plaire sans le masque...

Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne sacrément sur elle pour ne plus bafouiller devant lui... Chat Noir... C'était Chat Noir. Elle devait bien se rappeler qu'il était Chat Noir. Elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle s'était longtemps voilé la face sur Chat Noir. Et que, en réalité, son partenaire lui plaisait et elle ressentait pour lui plus que de l'amitié.

Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle pourrait paniquer dans sa chambre, surtout pas avant.

— Euh... euh... hum... Je crois que tu ne risques rien à essayer, Chaton, répondit-elle d'une voix particulièrement douce, qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue jusque-là.  
— J'en serais vraiment très heureux ! assura-t-il sur un ton fervent tout en fixant sa partenaire dans les yeux, tandis que celle-ci rougissait davantage.

Quelques minutes se passèrent encore en silence, un silence à la fois serein et gêné.

— Bon, finit par reprendre Ladybug sur un ton qui se voulait ferme, il faut vraiment que je rentre, Chaton, sinon je vais encore être en retard demain, et je ne crois pas que... que ma prof apprécie.  
— Tu as raison, je vais rentrer moi aussi. Bonne nuit, ma Lady... à très bientôt !  
— Bonne nuit, Chaton, à très bientôt ! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire ému tout en empoignant son yoyo, avant de s'élancer loin de la tour Eiffel.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce soir-là, Tikki eut énormément de mal à rassurer sa protégée. Marinette avait tendance à paniquer facilement, mais là, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait largement de quoi ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre du fait qu'elle n'avait pas su reconnaître Adrien auparavant et, pire encore, du fait qu'elle avait passé des mois à le rejeter ! Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, est-ce qu'il voudrait vraiment d'elle ? D'elle toute entière ?

Le lendemain matin, exceptionnellement, Marinette n'arriva pas en retard en cours, mais de peu. Ses camarades étaient déjà tous assis à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle se présenta devant la salle de classe. La jeune fille hésita quelques instants, ses yeux fixés sur la porte, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle l'ouvrit pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur Adrien et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était en train de la regarder. D'autant plus qu'il lui souriait ! Marinette baissa les yeux et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'Adrien se tourna vers elle, lui souriant toujours.

— Hé Marinette ! Euh... hum... dis... Ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi ce midi ?

Elle se mit à rougir violemment. Décidément, il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour mettre en application sa résolution !

— S'il te plaît ! ajouta-t-il sur un ton suppliant, en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en la regardant comme Chat Noir avait regardé Ladybug la veille au soir au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille à ce souvenir. Le cœur battant la chamade, juste avant qu'Alya ne s'approche suffisamment d'elle pour lui donner un coup de coude, elle souffla en réponse :  
— D'accord... avec plaisir... Adrien...

Elle se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir paniqué et de ne pas avoir mélangé ses mots. Bon, elle n'avait pas réussi à répondre d'un seul coup, mais il y avait déjà du progrès. Le sourire sur le visage d'Adrien s'élargit considérablement tandis que les deux jeunes gens continuaient à se fixer.

Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus du silence qui s'était abattu sur la salle de classe, ni du fait que Chloé s'était rapprochée d'eux et s'apprêtait visiblement à intervenir. Mais c'est l'entrée de Madame Bustier dans la pièce qui les fit sortir de leur bulle, lorsqu'elle rappela tout le monde à l'ordre et demanda à la fille du maire de rejoindre sa place.

Au grand dam de Marinette, Alya ne cessa d'essayer de communiquer avec elle. Mais comment allait-elle bien pouvoir lui expliquer le fait qu'Adrien lui ait brutalement proposé ça ? Entre Adrien, qui se tournait de temps en temps vers elle en souriant, et une Alya bien trop curieuse, elle était tellement stressée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le cours, et se fit réprimander par Madame Bustier lorsqu'elle ne sut pas répondre correctement à sa question.

Marinette appréhendait énormément la pause du milieu de matinée. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à Alya ? Heureusement pour elle, Adrien entraîna aussitôt Nino à sa suite vers les deux jeunes filles. Et lança directement la discussion sur le sujet de leur contrôle d'histoire à venir. Lorsque Chloé arriva vers eux à grands pas, il l'empoigna amicalement par le bras pour l'interroger sur la partie qu'ils devaient réviser. Réussissant le tour de force de faire finalement fuir son amie d'enfance, avec un air particulièrement contrarié sur le visage qui réjouit secrètement Marinette.

La deuxième partie de la matinée se déroula à peu près de la même manière que la première. Même si, depuis la pause, Marinette était beaucoup moins stressée et de plus en plus rêveuse. Plus le temps passait et plus Adrien semblait impatient. Il gigotait sur sa chaise et semblait se retenir de se tourner trop souvent vers elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, leur professeur d'anglais finit par le rappeler à l'ordre, et il se retourna en rougissant. Marinette se sentit mortifiée pour lui. Elle aurait voulu poser sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter... mais ce n'était clairement pas indiqué. Heureusement, la cloche finit enfin par sonner pour annoncer la pause de midi. Adrien, qui n'attendait visiblement que ça, bondit aussitôt de sa chaise et tendit sa main à Marinette.

— On y va ?

Les joues rouges, elle fixa sa main, hésitant visiblement à la prendre, brusquement intimidée par toutes les implications de ce geste. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alya la pousse par derrière, la faisant basculer vers Adrien, qui mit ses deux mains en avant pour la rattraper. Il en profita pour lui prendre le bras et l'entraîner en dehors de la classe.

— Désolé, Princesse... lui glissa-t-il quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du collège.  
— Euh... de quoi ?  
— C'était un peu cavalier, tout ça... reconnut-il avec un petit sourire contrit tout en se frottant la nuque. Tu aurais sûrement préféré que je fasse autrement...

Marinette le fixa avec surprise. Adrien s'aperçut qu'elle souriait, d'un sourire ni timide, ni moqueur. Un sourire qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Chaton, c'était parfait, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Juste... juste que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Alya lorsqu'elle va réussir à me coincer, termina-t-elle en grimaçant.  
— Alya ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Parce qu'elle ne va pas me laisser tranquille tant que je ne lui aurai pas expliqué pourquoi toi, tu es brusquement venu m'inviter ce matin.  
— Ben pourquoi ?

Marinette rougit, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

— Oh... réalisa Adrien, brusquement gêné. Elle sait que... Elle sait...  
— Ouais. Elle sait pourquoi je bafouille tout le temps devant toi, Adrien. Enfin... pourquoi je bafouillais... termina-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
— Je suis bien content que tu ne bafouilles plus, lui assura-t-il avec un large sourire.

Elle rougit davantage.

— C'est plus facile d'être à l'aise avec toi, maintenant... reconnut-elle. Mais elle va se demander pourquoi tu m'as invitée, Chaton.  
— Ah... Ben tu n'as qu'à lui répondre la vérité, assura-t-il sur un ton d'évidence.  
— Pardon ? s'écria Marinette interloquée, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

Adrien pouffa de rire, ce qui la fit le regarder d'un air perplexe.

— Oui, enfin la vérité... la même que pour nos nombreux retards et absences, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Celle qui protège... notre secret.  
— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre. Oui mais, du coup, ça ne résoud pas vraiment mon problème : je lui dis quoi exactement ?  
— Facile ! répondit-il en riant. Est-ce qu'Adrien avait prévenu Marinette de ses intentions à l'avance ? demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent, tout en appuyant particulièrement sur leurs prénoms.

La jeune fille le fixa avec un sourire malicieux qui lui rappela aussitôt ceux qu'elle faisait sous son masque lorsqu'elle avait trouvé comment neutraliser un akumatisé.

— Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle sur un ton léger. Donc officiellement, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui t'a pris.  
— Exactement. Et je crois que, de mon côté, je ferais bien de m'épancher un peu auprès de Nino. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas trop bassiné avec mes sentiments pour ton alter ego, et qu'il me croit seulement fan.

Elle le fixa en se mordillant la lèvre, se demandant ce qu'impliquaient exactement ses mots, mais ne répondit rien parce qu'ils arrivaient à proximité d'une sandwicherie, devant laquelle d'autres collégiens faisaient déjà la queue. Mais Marinette prit brusquement conscience du fait qu'Adrien tenait toujours son bras, et ne semblait absolument pas décidé à la lâcher. Était-ce volontaire ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.


	4. Chapitre 4

Pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue, la conversation porta sur le choix de leurs menus. Lorsqu'ils passèrent commande, Adrien insista pour payer pour eux deux. Marinette refusa tout d'abord, mais finit par céder en levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il fit l'un des jeux de mots douteux qu'elle avait plutôt l'habitude d'entendre de son alter ego. Ces mots dans la bouche d'Adrien l'avaient trop désarçonnée pour qu'elle puisse continuer à argumenter.

C'est en silence et côte à côte qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le parc tout proche, où ils cherchèrent un coin tranquille pour s'installer. Faute de banc disponible, ils finirent par s'asseoir dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre. Tout en mangeant, leurs regards ne cessaient de se croiser, ce qui les faisait rougir l'un comme l'autre, avant qu'ils ne se reconcentrent quelques instants sur leurs sandwichs.

Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que la découverte de leurs identités réelles rendrait les choses aussi simples et aussi compliquées à la fois. Aucun des deux ne savait comment lancer la conversation, bien trop intimidé par la présence de l'autre. Après tout, Marinette avait toujours été intimidée par Adrien, et celui-ci perdait tous ses moyens devant Ladybug lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant elle sans son costume de Chat Noir.

Finalement, c'était un peu comme s'ils avaient à construire une toute nouvelle relation.

— Au fait, toi aussi tu as un kwami, non ? se lança finalement Marinette sans réfléchir, trop concentrée sur le fait qu'il était son Chat Noir, ce qui la rassurait. Oh ! Je ne devrais pas... s'interrompit-elle aussitôt en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.  
— Eh ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'en parler avec toi, ma Lady ! lui assura aussitôt Adrien, soulagé qu'elle propose un sujet de conversation, relativement neutre qui plus est.  
— Oui mais... et si on nous entendait ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse avec une grimace, tout en jetant un coup d'œil circonspect autour d'elle.  
— Oh ! s'exclama le jeune homme à mi-voix. Ce serait embêtant... Remarque, à part toi et moi, qui sait ce qu'est un kwami ? termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux. Et de toute façon, il n'y a personne par ici.

Elle le fixa quelques instants en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, partagée entre prudence et curiosité. Finalement, cette dernière fut la plus forte.

— Bon... soupira-t-elle. Alors, il est comment, le tien ?  
— Plagg ? Physiquement, rien de très original, il ressemble à un petit chat noir. Aux yeux verts, précisa-t-il tandis qu'elle souriait à ce détail. Niveau caractère... Pfff, il est gourmand, paresseux et plutôt narcissique.

À ces mots, une exclamation indignée s'éleva de la poche de la chemise d'Adrien. Marinette y porta ses yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de se mettre à rire. Le jeune homme la fixa en faisant la moue, avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton grognon.

— Et toi ?  
— Ma kwami ressemble un peu à une grosse coccinelle, elle est toute rouge avec des gros points noirs, indiqua Marinette en souriant à nouveau. Elle s'appelle Tikki et est adorable, une véritable amie. Elle m'a toujours beaucoup soutenue. Surtout au début, lorsque je doutais et que je ne voulais pas dev... que je ne voulais pas de ce rôle. Et elle dévore de grandes quantités de cookies.  
— Des cookies ? Quelle chance ! s'exclama Adrien en se redressant brusquement. Plagg ne mange que du fromage, avec une préférence pour le camembert ! J'ai l'impression d'empester en permanence ! ajouta-t-il sur un ton indigné.

À ces mots, Marinette éclata de rire.

— Vraiment ? J'ai eu de la chance, alors, remarqua-t-elle avec un air malicieux.  
— Ouais. Toi tu as hérité de la chance et moi de la malchance, constata-t-il sur un ton blasé. Heureusement... heureusement que ta chance compense parfois ma malchance.

Troublée par la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans les propos d'Adrien, Marinette ne sut pas quoi répondre à ces mots, et le silence s'éternisa quelques instants. Ils finirent par reprendre une conversation à bâtons rompus sur différents sujets, principalement celui de leurs deux meilleurs amis ou celui du collège. Mais celui de leurs sentiments ne fut même pas effleuré. L'idée même les mettait aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

Certes, la jeune fille savait désormais qu'il aimait son côté Ladybug. Mais aimait-il, aimait-il autant, son côté Marinette ? Le jeune homme, quant à lui, avait découvert avec surprise qu'elle aimait son côté Adrien, et que c'était ce qui la rendait si nerveuse avec lui sans leurs masques, jusque-là. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours rejeté son côté Chat Noir, cette partie si libre de lui-même... Pourrait-elle l'aimer tout entier ?

Lorsque le moment de retourner en classe arriva, Adrien se leva le premier et tendit sa main à Marinette, qui la saisit après une légère hésitation et en rougissant légèrement. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux debout face à face, ils se sentirent gênés et séparèrent aussitôt leurs mains. Il y avait beaucoup trop de non-dits entre eux.

Il était beaucoup plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient cru de retrouver la complicité de Ladybug et Chat Noir, forgée au fil du temps et des combats, sans leurs masques et sans leurs combinaisons de super héros. Tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le collège, le jeune homme finit par briser le nouveau silence qui s'était installé, tout en se frottant la nuque.

— Au fait, demain c'est samedi... Ça te dirait... euh... qu'on aille ensemble au cinéma, Marinette ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Enfin juste toi et moi, hein, pas Alya et Nino ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Le sourire éblouissant qu'il reçut en retour le récompensa largement de son audace. Elle voulait bien ! Ils fixèrent une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous et commencèrent à parler des films qui pourraient leur plaire. Mais plus ils approchaient de leur classe et moins ils marchaient vite, n'ayant pas envie de se confronter à leurs camarades, pas déjà, pas alors que tout était encore si flou entre eux deux.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent la salle juste avant l'arrivée de leur professeur d'histoire. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leurs places en silence. Au moment où Marinette dépassait Adrien pour aller s'installer derrière lui, son côté Chat Noir prit le dessus. Il lui attrapa la main impulsivement et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

La jeune fille rougit aussitôt et s'arrêta, comme figée, au lieu de retirer sa main brusquement comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusque-là, sous le masque, et comme il s'y attendait donc.

— Bonne chance pour le contrôle, Princesse ! lui souffla-t-il avec un large sourire incrédule, avant de s'installer à sa place, lâchant sa main à regret.

En voyant Alya, Marinette se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Sa meilleure amie semblait tout excitée et sautillait sur place. Alors qu'elle allait l'interroger, leur professeur d'histoire leur distribua les feuilles pour le contrôle. Marinette fit de son mieux pour cacher son soulagement. Elle espérait, surtout, qu'Alya n'ait pas fait le lien avec les baise-main que Chat Noir avait l'habitude de faire à Ladybug !

Durant tout le contrôle, Marinette et Adrien luttèrent pour éviter de trop se regarder, afin de ne pas risquer d'être accusés de tricherie. Alya gigotait sur son banc, terriblement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir parler avec sa meilleure amie. Rongée par la jalousie, Chloé trépignait et ne cessait de jeter des regards assassins à celle qu'elle considérait plus que jamais comme sa pire ennemie.

Nino observait de temps en temps rapidement son meilleur ami, ravi de voir son air rêveur. Alya l'avait chargé de l'interroger discrètement, mais il doutait fortement d'y parvenir. Quant aux autres collégiens, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder de temps en temps Adrien et Marinette, curieux de la tournure des événements : est-ce qu'ils sortaient enfin ensemble ou pas, ces deux-là ?

Lorsque la cloche sonna, à la fin du cours d'histoire, Alya poussa un petit cri de joie et arracha la copie de Marinette de ses mains. Elle attrapa son amie, déposa leurs deux copies sur le bureau de leur professeur et l'entraîna hors de la classe, en direction des toilettes.


	5. Chapitre 5

— Eh, Alya, tu abuses ! protesta vivement Marinette. Je n'avais même pas fini !  
— De toute façon, il fallait bien rendre nos copies, ça avait sonné ! se justifia Alya sur un ton impitoyable. Bon alors, ça y est, tu as enfin parlé de tes sentiments à Adrien ? supposa-t-elle avec un large sourire, visiblement surexcitée.  
— Non ! s'exclama aussitôt sa meilleure amie en blêmissant.  
— Oh ! Alors, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il t'a invitée à manger avec lui aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Alya en écarquillant les yeux. Mais... Qu'est-ce que...  
— Tu as vu comment ça s'est passé, toutes les fois où j'ai essayé ? biaisa Marinette en riant nerveusement pour masquer son malaise.  
— Oui, c'est vrai. Donc tu ne sais pas pourquoi...  
— Tu penses vraiment qu'Adrien m'aurait prévenue à l'avance ? la coupa cette dernière sur un ton sarcastique, utilisant la méthode que le jeune homme lui avait recommandée un peu plus tôt.  
— Non, non, tu as raison. Oh ! Mais alors... ça veut dire qu'il a réalisé tout seul qu'il est amoureux de toi, c'est encore mieux ! s'exclama joyeusement Alya en battant des mains. Tu as vu comme il te dévore des yeux ?

Marinette rougit brusquement, à la fois gênée par les affirmations de sa meilleure amie et par ses propres mensonges, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait protéger aussi bien la double identité d'Adrien que la sienne.

Alors comme ça... il la dévorait des yeux ? C'est vrai aussi qu'il y avait eu ce baise-main mais, venant de son Chaton, est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose de plus que d'habitude ?

— Et donc, vous sortez ensemble, maintenant ? continua Alya avec un sourire gourmand.  
— N... Non ! balbutia Marinette, embarrassée.  
— Hein ? Mais vous avez fait quoi, pendant tout ce temps ? s'indigna la jeune blogueuse.  
— Ben... on a mangé, expliqua Marinette en rougissant.  
— Seulement ? Sérieusement ? demanda Alya sur un ton blasé.  
— On a parlé, aussi. Enfin un peu, se défendit Marinette.  
— OK... Je crois qu'on n'est pas arrivés... soupira Alya avec un air désespéré en se tapant le front. Pour peu qu'il soit aussi timide que toi, vous n'êtes pas près de sortir ensemble...  
— Il n'en a peut-être pas envie... indiqua Marinette, incertaine, en rougissant à nouveau.  
— Vu son comportement, par exemple le très romantique baise-main qu'il t'a fait, je crois que si, assura Alya, convaincue. En tout cas, il a intérêt ! rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire déterminé.  
— Oh arrête ! Laisse-le tranquille, surtout, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama Marinette, défendant instinctivement celui qui était à la fois Adrien et son Chaton.  
— Bon, d'accord. Enfin tant qu'il ne te fait pas pleurer, hein.  
— J'ai confiance en lui, assura Marinette avec un sourire tendre.

Sa meilleure amie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Marinette ne la laissa pas faire et reprit aussitôt la parole sur un sujet qui lui semblait bien moins dangereux.

— Au fait, on a eu de la chance que Chloé ne nous suive pas ! Vu sa tête, je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'elle vienne nous faire un scandale !

Alya éclata de rire.

— Ah oui, rassure-toi, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ! Mais disons que... eh bien on ne lui en a pas vraiment laissé la possibilité !  
— Nino et toi ?  
— Au début, oui, juste nous deux. Bien sûr, Sabrina a essayé de nous en empêcher, tu la connais. Mais je crois que pas mal de monde n'attendait qu'une occasion de rabattre le caquet de cette pimbêche de Chloé... Au final, quasiment toute la classe l'a entraînée à la cantine ! expliqua Alya. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, elle était verte de rage !

Quasiment toute la classe ? Marinette se mit à rire à cette idée, avant de porter la main à sa bouche, brusquement horrifiée.

— Oh la la... Elle va encore plus me détester, après tout ça...  
— Ah ben c'est sûr que si tu sors enfin, enfin ! avec Adrien, elle ne va pas apprécier du tout ! reconnut Alya en riant à nouveau. Mais bon, tu renoncerais à lui pour cette raison ?  
— Oh non ! s'exclama Marinette avec ferveur.

Sa meilleure amie sourit triomphalement mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, interrompue par la cloche du collège. Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers leur classe sans attendre. Alya râla sur le peu de temps dont elles avaient disposé, et sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir prendre le temps de vraiment parler avec Nino. Aussi, en entrant dans la salle de classe, elle échangea rapidement quelques mots avec lui, avant de rejoindre sa place avec un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux passant d'Adrien à Marinette et réciproquement.

À la fin des cours, Adrien ne laissa à personne le temps de réagir et, une fois de plus, tendit sa main à Marinette pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Avec un large sourire mais une très légère hésitation, elle attrapa sa main et le suivit aussitôt. Comme lui, elle avait tout rangé dans son sac avant la sonnerie. En effet, un peu avant, il l'avait regardée à la manière de Chat Noir durant leurs combats puis s'était mis à ranger ostensiblement ses affaires.

En quittant la salle de classe, Marinette croisa le regard de Chloé, qui rageait d'autant plus qu'Ivan était en train de lui parler, une main innocemment posée sur son épaule. Sa main bien calée dans celle d'Adrien, Marinette s'éloigna en échangeant un sourire malicieux avec lui. Comme c'était bon de partager en tant que civils la même complicité que celle qu'ils avaient sous leurs masques !

Malheureusement, le gorille attendait dans la voiture des Agreste, devant le collège, et Adrien soupira à cette vue, brusquement ramené à la réalité, profondément déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Marinette.

— Bon, je vais devoir y aller, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on patrouille, ce soir ? On bien on se retrouve demain pour le cinéma ?  
— Mmmh... Je ne sais pas trop... hésita-t-elle, incertaine d'être déjà prête à lui faire à nouveau face sous leurs costumes et masques de super héros. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir. Après tout, les patrouilles ne sont pas vraiment utiles pour la ville... C'est surtout pour passer du temps ensemble et discuter...

Adrien se figea et fixa Marinette, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Sous ce regard, la jeune fille se mit à rougir, réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Il cligna des yeux et lui demanda d'une voix pressante, mais en chuchotant presque pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre :  
— Attends... tu veux dire que Ladybug faisait ça exprès pour passer du temps avec Chat Noir ?

Elle eut brusquement un air malicieux tellement typique de son alter ego en rouge et noir qu'il en eut le vertige.

— Ce n'est pas parce que l'humour de Chat Noir laisse parfois à désirer que Ladybug n'apprécie pas de passer du temps avec son partenaire... répondit-elle à voix aussi basse que lui.

Face au sourire éblouissant qu'Adrien fit à Marinette, le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement.

— On pourra discuter demain, au cinéma, si ça te va... reprit-elle d'une voix à peu près normale.  
— Euh oui, oui, bien sûr ! Repose-toi bien, Princesse ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. J'espère que le Papillon nous laissera tranquille, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Elle opina en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Un peu gênés, ils se dirent au revoir maladroitement et séparèrent leurs mains pour partir chacun de son côté. Marinette rentra directement chez elle. Elle ne réalisa pas que ses parents remarquèrent sans peine son air rêveur et qu'ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Lorsqu'Alya lui téléphona, ce soir-là, elle ne put échapper à d'autres questions. Heureusement, elle trouva vite un moyen d'éviter que celles-ci ne s'approchent trop du secret qu'elle partageait avec Adrien. En effet, dès que Marinette indiqua à sa meilleure amie que le jeune homme l'avait invitée au cinéma, Alya sauta de joie et lui donna de nombreux conseils pour que cette sortie se passe au mieux...


	6. Chapitre 6

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvèrent le lendemain après-midi dans un parc à proximité du cinéma. Ils souriaient largement en arrivant mais se sentirent tous deux gênés dès qu'ils furent en face l'un de l'autre, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait la bise, auparavant, et l'idée les intimidait bien trop. Se prendre la main ? Ils en avaient très envie tous deux mais n'osaient pas.

Ils se saluèrent donc en tentant de surmonter leur gêne de leur mieux, et se dirigèrent presque aussitôt vers le cinéma afin de choisir le film qu'ils allaient regarder. Le trajet était rapide, mais ils ne savaient pas trop comment le meubler. Ils en restèrent finalement sur des banalités concernant les cours ainsi que leurs amis. Des sujets sans risque.

Ils devinrent brusquement bien plus loquaces en arrivant devant la liste des films, retrouvant naturellement la facilité qu'ils avaient à discuter et débattre lors de leurs patrouilles, ou bien lorsque Chat Noir venait rendre visite à Marinette sur son balcon. Après avoir longuement débattu des différents films présents à l'affiche, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur l'un d'entre eux.

Comme le film devait débuter une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient le temps de prendre leurs billets et de s'installer, sans se presser. Les deux jeunes gens prirent place dans la file d'attente, continuant à discuter cinéma puisque c'était un terrain où ils étaient tous les deux à l'aise. Malheureusement, avant d'arriver à la caisse, ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une explosion provenant de l'extérieur, rapidement suivie de nombreux cris.

Aussitôt, ce fut la cohue. Plusieurs personnes ressortirent du cinéma, quelques-unes pour aller voir ce qui se passait tandis que la plupart, effrayées, s'enfuyaient en criant. D'autres, plus nombreuses, cherchaient à se cacher dans le cinéma.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient tout d'abord figés. Ils savaient parfaitement ce que cela signifiait : Ladybug et Chat Noir allaient avoir du travail ! Mais il leur fallait tout d'abord se cacher pour se transformer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, d'abord paniqués, et un même sourire de soulagement naquit sur leurs lèvres. Pour une fois, pas besoin d'inventer une excuse ! Adrien attrapa la main de Marinette et l'entraîna vers un coin sombre plus loin dans le cinéma.

Ils découvrirent rapidement une porte qui menait à la pièce dédiée au rangement des éléments techniques, notamment pour le ménage, et s'y engouffrèrent aussitôt, sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Adrien poussa une caisse assez lourde, qu'il avait repérée en entrant, devant la porte pour la bloquer et se tourna vers Marinette. D'un même mouvement, ils demandèrent à leurs kwamis de les transformer.

Face à face, ils devinèrent à travers la pénombre leurs transformations respectives et se sentirent tous deux étrangement émus. Mais pas question de prendre le temps de s'attarder, Paris avait besoin d'eux ! Ladybug remarqua que la pièce avait une fenêtre d'où provenait un peu de lumière et l'indiqua à son partenaire. Ils passèrent par là, la bloquant légèrement pour qu'elle ne se referme pas complètement, afin de pouvoir revenir au cinéma de la même manière.

Ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite du nouvel akumatisé, elle à l'aide de son yo-yo, lui de son bâton télescopique. Les deux super héros se posèrent sur un toit à proximité des lieux ravagés par la victime du Papillon. Chat Noir attrapa la main de Ladybug pour y déposer un baiser. Celle-ci retira aussitôt sa main, de la même manière qu'elle le faisait toujours. Interloqué, il la fixa et elle s'aperçut qu'il semblait profondément blessé par son geste.

— Chaton, ce n'est pas contre toi ! se justifia-t-elle aussitôt avec remords, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, déstabilisé par son geste et sa réponse.  
— Je n'avais pas envie d'enlever ma main... soupira-t-elle. Mais si Al... si ma meilleure amie remarque un rapprochement entre Chat Noir et Ladybug exactement au même moment qu'un rapprochement entre... entre deux de ses amis, tu ne crois pas qu'elle risque d'en tirer certaines conclusions ? expliqua-t-elle sur un ton désolé.  
— Oh ! s'exclama-t-il avec consternation, réalisant brusquement les implications qu'auraient pu avoir son geste. Alors j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas te faire ce baise-main ?  
— Si, au contraire, tu as bien fait, le rassura-t-elle chaleureusement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Tu as agi exactement comme d'habitude. Et j'étais obligée de faire de même.  
— Tu y avais pensé avant ? présuma-t-il, se sentant bête de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.  
— Non, seulement au moment où tu l'as fait. J'ai réalisé qu'elle pourrait nous voir, et que c'était dangereux.  
— Décidément, ma Lady, comme toujours, c'est toi la plus intelligente de nous deux.  
— Arrête, Chaton, tu es loin d'être bête ! lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire tendre tout en posant son index sur le nez du super héros. Bon, on a un akumatisé à arrêter ! Tu as vu ces dégâts ?  
— Oui ! répondit Chat Noir avec un air concentré. Compte sur moi pour te protéger, encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible !  
— Sois prudent, Chaton, s'il te plaît ! s'écria-t-elle avec un air inquiet. On doit le battre, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de grave.

Après avoir jeté un regard tendre à Ladybug, le super héros tendit son bâton pour sauter sur le toit suivant afin d'aller combattre la nouvelle victime du Papillon.


	7. Chapitre 7

Les miraculous des deux super héros avaient déjà sonné trois fois lorsqu'ils repassèrent la fenêtre de la salle de service du cinéma. À leur grand soulagement, la caisse était toujours poussée devant la porte. Chat Noir referma la fenêtre derrière eux et s'approcha de Ladybug.

— C'est dommage, on a raté notre séance de ciné, soupira-t-elle sur un ton frustré. Tu te souviens à quelle heure est la suivante ?  
— Non, mais je crois que ça n'est pas le plus important, là, assura-t-il d'une voix légèrement tendue. Marinette... Ma Lady... est-ce que ça t'ennuie si on en profite pour parler un peu ?  
— Euh... Ici ? Maintenant ? répondit-elle d'une voix nerveuse, incertaine de ce dont il voulait parler, et craignant par-dessus tout qu'il lui dise qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir rien de plus entre eux que leur partenariat contre le mal.  
— Oui. Ça me semble parfait. Ici, personne ne devrait nous entendre ou nous déranger. Et vu la pénombre, on ne se voit pas vraiment, alors on sera peut-être plus à l'aise pour faire le point, moi en parlant à la fois à Marinette et Ladybug, toi en parlant à la fois à Adrien et Chat Noir, expliqua-t-il.  
— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en paniquant brusquement, craignant de voir ses craintes se réaliser.  
— Comme ça, on pourra peut-être réfléchir aux bourdes à éviter, comme celle qu'on a faillie faire tout à l'heure, indiqua-t-il d'une voix désolée.  
— Oui, tu as sans doute raison... soupira-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant par terre, le dos posé contre la caisse qui bloquait la porte, réalisant qu'ils avaient effectivement vraiment besoin de cette mise à point, et qu'il ne cherchait pas forcément à la fuir.

Chat Noir s'assit tout contre elle, épaule contre épaule et, à sa grande joie, elle ne le repoussa pas, même si, comme il s'en aperçut aussitôt, elle avait d'abord sursauté à son contact. Mais très vite, elle se détendit et s'appuya contre lui.

— Bon alors, Chaton, de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? commença-t-elle nerveusement, toujours incertaine de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses.

Le jeune homme laissa passer un silence, cherchant visiblement ses mots, bien conscient de la nervosité de sa partenaire et craignant de la faire fuir.

— Je me sens tellement stupide... soupira-t-il finalement.  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Franchement, tu te rends compte ? Je te connaissais dès le début sous tes deux identités... et je n'ai jamais été capable de faire le rapprochement.  
— Alors je suis aussi stupide que toi ! assura-t-elle avec conviction, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser se dénigrer. D'ailleurs... Je ne t'aurais jamais repoussé si... si je n'avais pas rencontré Adrien... et encore moins si j'avais deviné qu'il se cachait derrière Chat Noir... finit-elle à mi-voix.  
— C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant et, malgré la pénombre, il comprit qu'elle confirmait ses mots. Rempli d'une joie intense, guidé par son instinct, il attrapa sans réfléchir la main de la jeune file pour la porter à sa bouche et l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse, presque avec dévotion. S'apercevant, au passage, que leurs tenues de super héros s'étaient toutes deux volatilisées, et n'ayant même pas une pensée pour leurs kwamis.

Troublée par son geste, elle retint son souffle et, lorsqu'il redescendit vers le sol leurs mains emmêlées en serrant doucement la sienne, elle serra sa main en retour. Ils gardèrent le silence, pris par l'émotion, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— N'empêche, si ça peut te consoler, il n'y a pas que nous qui avons été aveugles, reprit-elle d'une voix douce au bout d'un long moment, pour tenter de reprendre contenance et de relancer la conversation.  
— C'est à dire ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Tu te rends compte qu'Alya, la créatrice du Ladyblog, la spécialiste de tout ce qui nous concerne, nous voit quasiment tous les jours en classe, et qu'elle cherche toujours qui se cache derrière le masque ? explicita-t-elle en riant. Elle n'a jamais réalisé qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ladybug !

Il éclata tout d'abord de rire, avant de rétorquer, sourcils froncés, brusquement inquiet :  
— Tu es sûre qu'elle ne se doute de rien, Marinette ?  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Chaton. Je la connais bien, si c'était le cas... crois-moi, elle ne nous aurait certainement pas laissés tranquilles avec ça. Elle aurait forcément fait en sorte de nous le faire comprendre. Probablement réclamé des informations, des interviews, ce genre de choses. Non, si elle avait découvert quelque chose, je serais au courant. Et puis... j'ai toujours veillé soigneusement à éloigner ses soupçons de moi. Maintenant, je veillerai à les éloigner aussi de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— J'ai confiance en toi, ma Lady, assura-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Mais du coup... pas de gestes tendres en public... soupira-t-il.  
— Pas de gestes tendres en public en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug, précisa-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Au moins pour l'instant. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attirer ses soupçons sur nous.

Le jeune homme opina, avant de reprendre la parole.

— Donc... on est d'accord que... ça veut bien dire que tu es d'accord lorsque nous sommes en tant que Marinette et Adrien ? demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine d'espoir.  
— Eh bien euh... oui... enfin si tu es d'accord aussi, bien sûr... répondit-elle d'une voix troublée.  
— Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! affirma-t-il avec conviction. Je t'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois que c'était la fille sous le masque qui m'intéressait, Princesse. Et encore plus depuis que je sais que c'est toi...

Émue, elle serra davantage sa main dans la sienne.

— Et puis franchement, reprit-il d'une voix pensive, s'il faut choisir, c'est tout de même beaucoup plus sympa de sortir ensemble au grand jour et devant tout le monde que seulement sous nos masques.

Tentant au mieux de maîtriser sa panique face au flux d'émotions intenses qui la traversait à cette idée, elle inspira profondément puis hocha la tête timidement au bout de plusieurs longues secondes.


	8. Chapitre 8

— Sor... Sortir ensemble... Oh la la... souffla-t-elle d'une voix troublée, prise dans le tourbillon de ses émotions, réalisant brusquement tout ce que ce que cela impliquait.  
— Tu ne veux pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il, se méprenant sur la réaction de la jeune fille.  
— Non ! Euh non... Ah ! Mais ! C'est pas ça, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! rétorqua-t-elle précipitamment, d'une voix affolée, en levant ses deux mains.  
— Alors tu... tu serais d'accord... pour sortir avec moi ? vérifia-t-il, sa voix remplie d'une joie incrédule.  
— Évidemment... répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, si doucement qu'il se demandait s'il l'aurait vraiment entendue, s'il n'avait pas été Chat Noir.

Tout doucement, il se tourna vers elle et, très délicatement, attentif à ses réactions, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils profitèrent ainsi d'un long moment plein de tendresse, se blotissant l'un contre l'autre, découvrant et savourant le contact l'un de l'autre d'une manière toute nouvelle pour eux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis il se recula légèrement, et posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

Ils se devinaient plus qu'ils ne se voyaient, dans la pénombre, et se mirent à regretter de ne pas avoir plus de lumière. Mais très vite, leurs nez se frôlèrent, tandis que leurs souffles s'égaraient sur leurs lèvres respectives, une sensation toute nouvelle et profondément troublante. C'était un instant hors du temps, où désir et timidité se combattaient, entre leurs sentiments très forts et leur inexpérience.

Finalement, attirés l'un par l'autre comme par un aimant, ils finirent par franchir ensemble l'espace qui séparait leurs bouches. Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser un peu maladroitement, explorant les sensations que cela leur procurait, troublés l'un par l'autre et submergés par l'émotion. Sans qu'ils ne le décident consciemment, leurs mains se déplacèrent, osant découvrir par des caresses leurs épaules, leurs dos, leurs cheveux.

Plus ce baiser durait et plus il devenait passionné, accélérant leur rythme cardiaque et leur souffle. Le cœur battant la chamade, les deux jeunes gens finirent par s'éloigner légèrement l'un de l'autre afin de reprendre leur souffle et posèrent à nouveau leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

— Oh Adrien, mon Chaton... souffla Marinette avec tendresse tout en lui caressant la joue.  
— Marinette, ma Lady, ma Princesse, Buguinette... lui répondit-il avec la même tendresse, tout en tenant le visage de la jeune fille en coupe entre ses mains.

À nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, de plus en plus fougueusement.

Un long moment plus tard, tandis qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il reprit la parole.

— En fait, j'étais mon propre rival, finalement... glissa-t-il sur un ton pensif.  
— Chaton... souffla-t-elle tendrement mais sur un ton coupable. Remarque, reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, si j'avais écouté Alya et que je t'avais avoué mes sentiments au collège, tu m'aurais sûrement repoussée en me disant que tu avais des sentiments pour une autre...  
— On fait une belle paire d'idiots ! conclut-il en riant. Tu vois, j'avais raison Buguinette, on aurait dû se dévoiler nos identités dès le début, assura-t-il sur un ton provocateur.  
— Oui, tu as raison... soupira-t-elle.  
— C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que j'ai raison ? s'étonna-t-il, stupéfait qu'elle l'admette aussi facilement.  
— Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'obliger à répéter, mon minou ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton joueur en posant son doigt contre le nez du jeune homme.  
— Je suis é-miaou-rveillé, ma Lady ! Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ce genre de choses un jour ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix triomphante.  
— Oh toi et tes jeux de mots ! remarqua-t-elle en riant tendrement.  
— Tu ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel ? Tu aimes bien mes jeux de mots, finalement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.  
— Eh bien j'avoue qu'ils sont parfois cat-tastrophiques, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait ton chat-rme ! affirma-t-elle en riant toujours.  
— Je savais que tu étais parfaite ! assura-t-il avec ferveur tout en la serrant contre lui.  
— Pas plus que toi, mon Chadrien... souffla-t-elle avec conviction.

Profondément émus, submergés par la force de leurs sentiments et de leurs émotions, ils restèrent longuement blottis l'un contre l'autre, avant de recommencer à s'embrasser, d'abord très tendrement, ensuite plus fougueusement.

— Au fait, reprit-elle plus tard en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, je viens de penser que j'aurais sûrement eu encore plus de mal à être Ladybug si j'avais su tout de suite que Chat Noir était Adrien...  
— Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, confus.  
— Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai été troublée par toi, Adrien, depuis le moment où tu m'as donné ton parapluie ? souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, mal à l'aise d'avoir eu un tel effet sur elle, mais aussi de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

— Tu vois, si j'avais su que c'était toi derrière ce masque, je n'aurais sûrement pas été aussi à l'aise avec Chat Noir. Et... finalement, ne pas savoir qui tu étais m'a permis de faire vraiment ta connaissance. Enfin, de cet aspect de ta personnalité.  
— Mouais... soupira-t-il. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ma Lady. Mais... Ça aurait peut-être quand même pu se passer autrement, non ? Par exemple, sans nous dévoiler nos identités dès le départ, mais un peu plus tard, quand nous avons commencé à être complices, peut-être ?  
— Eh bien... Oui, tu as sans doute raison... C'est vrai que c'est idiot, tout ça, au fond... reconnut-elle. Enfin bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit toi, tu sais !  
— C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Moi aussi, Marinette, je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit toi !

Une fois de plus, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser.

— Alors on est d'accord, hein ? reprit-il un peu plus tard. Entre Ladybug et Chat Noir, ça reste strictement platonique, au moins pour l'instant, mais Marinette et Adrien sortent ensemble, hein ?  
— Ça te va ? vérifia-t-elle d'une voix brusquement hésitante.  
— J'en rêve, Princesse ! souffla-t-il avec conviction. Tu veux bien ?  
— Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve, moi ? répondit-elle dans un rire étranglé.  
— Bon, puisque vous avez enfin fini de vous tourner autour, et que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord, vous pourriez penser à nous nourrir, hein ! s'écria une voix grinçante.  
— Plagg ! s'exclama une voix flûtée, pleine de reproches. On avait convenu de les laisser tranquilles !  
— À ce rythme, Tikki, on est encore là demain, marmonna le kwami. Et moi, j'ai faim !


	9. Chapitre 9

En entendant leurs kwamis, Adrien et Marinette s'étaient tout d'abord figés, puis inconsciemment éloignés l'un de l'autre, ne se tenant plus que par la main.

— Ne faites pas attention à lui, leur glissa Tikki chaleureusement. J'ai toujours eu du mal à l'empêcher d'intervenir lorsque des Ladybug et des Chat Noir s'avouent leurs sentiments.  
— Tu remarqueras que je t'ai quand même écoutée, et que je n'ai jamais indiqué à Adrien qu'elle était juste sous son nez, persifla Plagg.  
— Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas à nous de le leur dire ! s'insurgea la petite kwami rouge.  
— N'empêche que ces deux-là ont été particulièrement obtus, assena-t-il sur un ton condescendant.  
— Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils se sont trouvés.  
— Oui ben ce qui importe, là, c'est surtout qu'ils nous nourrissent. Enfin toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je veux du camembert !

Marinette, qui avait écouté cet échange avec stupéfaction, se mit brusquement à rire face à l'absurdité de la situation. Sans lâcher sa main, Adrien soupira et sortit un morceau de fromage de sa poche.

— Tiens, Plagg, et merci pour ton intervention, ironisa-t-il en le lui tendant. Marinette, tu as de quoi nourrir la tienne, je suppose ?  
— J'ai toujours des cookies sur moi, oui.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle en avait sorti un de son sac et le tendait à Tikki, qui la remercia affectueusement en le prenant. Adrien soupira à nouveau en l'entendant faire, la comparant intérieurement à son propre kwami.

— Au fait, ça m'a donné faim à moi aussi, lança-t-il pour passer sur un autre sujet. Toujours partante pour du popcorn devant le film ?  
— Oui ! Mais je ne sais même pas quand sera la prochaine séance, avec tout ça...  
— Pas grave. Je m'en fiche d'attendre, du moment que je suis avec toi.

Sur ses mots, Adrien se releva souplement et tendit sa main à Marinette pour l'aider. Cette fois-ci, elle la prit sans la moindre hésitation et ne la lâcha pas. Dès que la jeune fille fut debout, il la serra tendrement contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux, avant de se reculer avec un petit soupir pour éloigner la caisse de la porte.

— Ça va être dur de ne pas faire ce genre de choses aussi sous le masque, remarqua-t-il avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix.  
— Ça va être dur pour moi aussi, Chaton, assura-t-elle en soupirant.  
— Alors il vaut mieux que Chat Noir arrête de flirter avec Ladybug, conclut-il.  
— Non, surtout pas ! contra-t-elle aussitôt. Le plus prudent, à mon avis, c'est qu'on ne change surtout rien. Pour l'instant.  
— Pour l'instant ? Et après ? demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée d'espoir.  
— Eh bien... d'ici quelques semaines, un mois ou deux peut-être... Quand la relation de Marinette et Adrien ne sera plus une nouveauté depuis longtemps... Ladybug commencera par se laisser visiblement séduire par Chat Noir, puis répondra à ses sentiments. Ça te va ?  
— Ça me paraît miaou-rveilleux ! assura-t-il avec conviction juste avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa petite amie.  
— Bon, le hic, temporisa Marinette, c'est que nous allons avoir affaire à une Alya surexcitée, à ce moment-là. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est persuadée que nous sortons ensemble !  
— C'est normal, ça crève les yeux que nous sommes félin pour l'autre ! rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire très Chat Noir.  
— Ça crève tellement les yeux que nous n'avons même pas été capables de nous reconnaître, je te le rappelle, sinon ça aurait vraiment été le cas depuis longtemps, contra-t-elle en posant son index sur le nez du jeune homme. Enfin du coup, Alya va sûrement parler en long, en large et en travers, du couple Ladynoir, comme elle dit, sur le Ladyblog.  
— Oui, sûrement ! reconnut-il en riant.  
— Et chercher à nous interviewer.  
— Bah, on pourra bien lui accorder ça, indiqua Adrien sur un ton insouciant.  
— Il faudra qu'on soit prudents, Chaton. Personne d'autre que nous ne doit savoir qui nous sommes... rappela-t-elle d'une voix tendue.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Lady, la rassura-t-il tout en glissant tendrement sa main sur sa joue, je sais trop bien à quel point tu es intransigeante là-dessus, et je ne compte pas nous dévoiler à qui que ce soit. Je sais qu'il en va de notre sécurité et de celle de nos proches.  
— D'ailleurs, j'y pense, ajouta-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche, il faudra qu'on fasse encore plus attention lorsqu'un seul d'entre nous sera transformé. Tu imagines si quelqu'un voit Adrien et Ladybug s'embrasser, ou bien Marinette et Chat Noir ? Il risque d'y avoir de sacrées conséquences...  
— Je n'y avais pas pensé, soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque, mais tu as raison. Quelque part, tout serait tellement plus simple sans cette seconde vie... mais je ne la regrette pas, et je ne voudrais la partager avec personne d'autre que toi.

Après s'être embrassés une fois de plus, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent prudemment la pièce de service pour retourner discrètement dans le hall du cinéma, main dans la main. Ils vérifièrent l'horaire de la séance suivante du film qu'ils voulaient voir. Celle-ci allait débuter environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il n'y avait pas encore de queue dans la file correspondante.

Une fois leurs billets pris, Marinette et Adrien rejoignirent le comptoir le plus proche pour y commander le plus grand pot de popcorn disponible. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de cinéma, suivant le fléchage pour trouver la leur. Ils croisèrent un employé du cinéma qui leur demanda leurs billets. Après vérification, il leur indiqua que la séance précédente n'était pas encore terminée.

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent, indécis. Qu'allaient-ils faire, en attendant ? Ils auraient peut-être dû rester plus longtemps dans la salle de service... La jeune fille fut la première à se reprendre. Elle avait remarqué, du coin de l'œil, qu'il y avait quelques banquettes capitonnées le long des murs de cette zone du cinéma. Elle en indiqua une du menton à son petit ami et ils décidèrent de s'y installer.

En attendant que l'heure de leur séance arrive, ils commencèrent à piocher dans le pot de popcorn, tout en discutant. Petit à petit, d'autres personnes s'installèrent aux alentours, attendant elles aussi. Finalement, une employée du cinéma vint leur indiquer que la salle était vide et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Marinette et Adrien furent parmi les premiers à rentrer et s'installèrent sur la rangée du haut, bien au milieu, loin des autres spectateurs.

Le film était totalement au goût des deux jeunes gens. Il aurait donc dû les passionner. En temps habituel, il les aurait passionnés. Mais étrangement, ce jour-là, ils furent tous deux particulièrement distraits. Distraits par la présence l'un de l'autre. En effet, ils passèrent presque toute la séance à se frôler, à s'embrasser, entre deux bouchées de popcorn.

Malheureusement, Adrien reçut un SMS vers la fin du film. C'était Nathalie Sancœur qui voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas contacté son chauffeur afin de rentrer, et ce qu'il était exactement en train de faire. En lisant le message, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. N'allait-on donc jamais le laisser tranquille ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Marinette demanda avec sollicitude à Adrien ce qui n'allait pas, tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Tendu, il attrapa et serra l'autre main de la jeune fille comme pour reprendre pied, tout en tournant vers elle son écran. En découvrant le message, elle grimaça vivement, se sentant coupable.

— Oh Chaton, je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû...  
— Ne dis pas ça, Princesse ! la coupa-t-il doucement mais fermement. Nous avions vraiment besoin de parler, et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, lui assura-t-il tout en baisant sa main.

La sollicitude de la jeune fille l'avait un peu rasséréné. Et comment pourrait-il regretter le moins du monde qu'elle soit, qu'elle soit enfin ! sa petite amie ? Leurs mains toujours liées, Marinette attira celle d'Adrien à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser à son tour. Trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit, il serra tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

— Bon, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard en soupirant, il faut que je lui réponde, sinon elle est capable de m'appeler. Et si j'éteins mon téléphone, je risque d'avoir des problèmes.  
— J'espère qu'elle ne va pas t'obliger à quitter le cinéma en plein milieu de la séance ! s'inquiéta-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.  
— Elle n'a pas intérêt ! grogna-t-il. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à obtenir ma liberté pour passer cet après-midi avec toi... soupira-t-il à mi-voix sur un ton blasé.  
— Oh Adrien, je suis désolée !  
— Marinette, s'il te plaît, je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois désolée, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, d'accord ?

La jeune fille le fixait les lèvres pincées, avec tant d'inquiétude et de tendresse dans son regard qu'il en fut touché au plus profond de lui-même. Il sentait que c'était pour lui, et pour lui seul qu'elle s'inquiétait, qu'elle se préoccupait réellement de lui, qu'il comptait pour elle au moins autant qu'elle comptait pour lui. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, comme un cadeau inattendu mais plus merveilleux encore que tout ce que l'on avait pu imaginer.

Adrien se frotta la nuque pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Décrochant à regret son regard de celui de Marinette, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le nez de sa petite amie et tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son téléphone.

— Bon, je vais lui répondre que je suis encore au cinéma, soupira-t-il. Je voulais t'emmener faire un tour après, aller boire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, du coup...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Chaton, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est que partie remise... assura-t-elle d'une voix douce, masquant de son mieux sa peine de le voir une fois de plus privé de liberté.  
— Oui, mais bon... soupira-t-il à nouveau.

Le jeune homme envoya son message, restant visiblement préoccupé en attendant la réponse. Sa petite amie attrapa ses deux mains entre les siennes et les massa tendrement pour tenter de le détendre. Lorsque le téléphone vibra à nouveau, il reprit sa main droite pour lire ce que lui écrivait Nathalie, laissant la gauche à Marinette.

— C'est non... soupira-t-il sur un ton à la fois malheureux et frustré.  
— Bon, tant pis, Adrien, souffla la jeune fille d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Mieux vaut respecter les règles, ce serait trop bête que tu aies à subir des conséquences si tu ne le fais pas... Tu sais... moi j'ai envie de continuer à te voir tous les jours, ou presque, au collège... avoua-t-elle d'une voix un peu nerveuse.  
— Je t'ai déjà dit combien tu es parfaite ? s'émerveilla-t-il en lui caressant la joue, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Bon... Si j'arrive à avoir un moment de liberté, demain, pour passer du temps avec toi, tu serais disponible ?  
— Bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il lui embrassa la main tendrement, heureux de sa réponse.

— On devrait peut-être revenir ici voir ce film... indiqua-t-il sur un ton pensif. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment compris l'intrigue. Et puis bon, si Alya, Nino et les autres nous interrogent dessus lundi, on aura l'air malins si on leur dit qu'on ne l'a même pas vraiment regardé...

Marinette pouffa de rire avant d'embrasser Adrien sur le bout du nez.

En sortant du cinéma, un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes gens s'aperçurent avec déception que le chauffeur des Agreste était déjà là. C'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent, se promettant de se revoir très vite et, en attendant, de communiquer par l'intermédiaire de leurs téléphones portables.

En rentrant chez elle, Marinette avait donc rallumé son téléphone, et découvert dans la foulée qu'Alya lui avait envoyé une dizaine de SMS. Elle les parcourut rapidement. Tous indiquaient l'impatience de sa meilleure amie d'en savoir plus, et sa curiosité concernant l'avancement de sa relation avec Adrien. Cela l'amusa de remarquer que, pour une fois, Alya ne touchait pas un mot du nouveau combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Avec un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, Marinette se décida à appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui raconter son après-midi... en zappant, bien sûr, les éléments compromettants. Mais elle commença, évidemment, par lui annoncer que oui, Adrien et elle sortaient désormais officiellement ensemble, enfin, récoltant ainsi les félicitations d'une Alya qui bondissait visiblement de joie, de l'autre côté du téléphone, pour ses deux amis.

Ceux-ci avaient ensuite échangé un certain nombre de messages, mais cela faisait désormais un moment qu'Adrien ne répondait plus. Marinette avait fini ses devoirs et était occupée à coudre. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit qui la surprit. Elle lâcha le vêtement qu'elle était en train d'épingler et releva la tête, se piquant le doigt au passage.

Le bruit recommença. Ça venait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, celle qui donnait sur sa terrasse. Chat Noir n'était quand même pas venu ? Il faisait nuit noire, et il était très tard ! La jeune fille grimpa jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle regarda au travers. Effectivement, le super héros était là et lui souriait. Elle s'empressa de lui ouvrir et de le laisser entrer.

— Ben alors, Chaton, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? vérifia-t-elle, intriguée.  
— Tu me manquais trop, Princesse ! assura-t-il en lui attrapant les mains puis en la tirant contre lui.

Marinette se laissa faire avec plaisir et leva le visage vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon.

— Eh mais tu as les cheveux mouillés ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il pleut ? Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, idiot de chat !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de lui et s'empressa d'aller chercher une serviette de toilette dans sa salle de bain, qu'elle lui tendit avec autorité, tout en grommelant que leurs combinaisons magiques ne protégeaient que leurs corps de la pluie, pas la tête, et qu'il risquait de tomber malade. Chat Noir la regardait d'un air malheureux, les oreilles baissées. Il finit par attraper la serviette en poussant un gros soupir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille en s'inquiétant.  
— Pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'appelles « idiot de chat » dans ce genre de situations ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix triste.


	11. Chapitre 11

— Oh Chaton ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton plein de sollicitude. Non mais... ce n'est pas méchant !  
— Oui, je me doute. Mais tu n'as pas toujours très bonne opinion de moi... soupira-t-il.  
— Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! se récria-t-elle. Absolument pas ça. Tout au plus, parfois, c'est de l'agacement. Par exemple lorsque j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas être sérieux alors qu'il faudrait.  
— Ça, ma Lady, c'est ma façon de prendre courage face à nos ennemis, et de nous aider à relativiser, tous les deux, tu sais, avoua-t-il avec une petite grimace.  
— Oh... je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça... indiqua-t-elle pensivement.  
— Mais là, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me trouves idiot, reprit-il sur un ton abattu.  
— Je ne te trouve pas vraiment idiot, en fait, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que... que parfois...  
— Oui ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Que parfois, je m'inquiète pour toi, souffla-t-elle. Tu vois, Chaton, je ne supporte pas que tu te mettes en danger. Surtout quand c'est à cause de moi...  
— Hein ? s'exclama-t-il, perplexe.  
— Je n'aime pas que tu te mettes en danger à cause de moi... avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Là, j'ai peur que tu sois malade. Tu imagines si on ne peut pas se voir pendant plusieurs jours, du coup ? Et quand on combat, j'ai toujours peur que tu sois blessé, surtout quand tu cherches à me protéger aux dépends de ta propre sécurité.  
— Vraiment ? J'avais surtout l'impression que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas risquer de passer pour plus faible que tu ne l'es réellement, alors que j'ai toujours su que tu étais forte, ma Lady...  
— Oh Chaton ! reprit-elle d'une voix tendre, tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. J'ai tellement eu peur de t'encourager dans tes sentiments pour moi que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment dit, je crois, à quel point je t'ai toujours apprécié, comme partenaire, et à quel point tu comptes pour moi...  
— Finalement, on fait une belle paire d'idiots, l'idiot de chat et l'idiote de coccinelle ? ironisa-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

— C'est... c'est peut-être idiot, reprit-elle avec une pointe de culpabilité, mais c'était affectueux, pour moi, de t'appeler comme ça. Une manière de dire : mon idiot de chat, qui fait toujours le guignol, mais auquel je suis profondément attachée... tout en refusant de l'être trop... Une manière de me protéger, peut-être aussi... Tu es tellement exubérant, sous ton masque, parfois !  
— Oh... souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
— Mais bon, bien sûr, si tu n'aimes pas, j'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux surtout pas te faire de peine, tu sais... continua-t-elle d'une voix coupable.  
— Non ! Si, pour toi, c'est affectueux, alors tu peux continuer, ça ne me dérange pas, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. Après tout, moi je t'appelle bien Buguinette, alors que tu n'aimes pas trop ça...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à rire.

— Oui ! Enfin ça va, il y a pire que ce surnom ! Bon, tes cheveux ne vont pas sécher tout seuls, et je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu tombes malade.

Sur ces mots, elle lui reprit d'autorité la serviette des mains et commença à lui frictionner le crâne. Mais elle s'interrompit très vite face à la grimace de son petit ami.

— Oh pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tes oreilles de chat sont sensibles ?  
— Ouais, soupira-t-il. Mais bon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas détransformé tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, Chat Noir rappela Plagg et Adrien reprit la serviette des mains de Marinette pour se frictionner vigoureusement les cheveux. Elle lui proposa d'utiliser ensuite son sèche-cheveux, mais il déclina l'offre. Lui demandant si, à la place, elle n'aurait pas plutôt quelque chose à grignoter. La jeune fille se hâta d'acquiescer et descendit à l'étage inférieur chercher ce qu'il fallait.

Lorsqu'elle remonta, Marinette eut un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant comment réagir. Adrien était planté à côté de son bureau, penché vers la photo de lui qu'elle avait placée dans un cadre. Il se retourna presque aussitôt, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais des photos de moi ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton joyeux. Tu les as installées depuis l'autre jour ?  
— Oh ! Hum... Euh... Non... Pas vraiment... bafouilla-t-elle tout en posant maladroitement l'assiette qu'elle portait sur un coin de son bureau.  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Tandis que la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus rouge et bafouillante, le sourire du jeune homme devint de plus en plus malicieux, typiquement Chat Noir.

— Dois-je comprendre que toutes ces photos sont là depuis très longtemps ? vérifia-t-il sur un ton gourmand.

En gémissant, elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Pris d'un léger remords, il s'approcha d'elle en deux grandes enjambées et la serra tendrement entre ses bras.

— Eh, Marinette, tout va bien... souffla-t-il pour la rassurer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !  
— C'est... c'est vrai ? murmura-t-elle, incrédule.  
— Oui, c'est vrai, confirma-t-il fermement tout en embrassant ses cheveux. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu tiens vraiment à moi, avoua-t-il.  
— Bien sûr que je tiens à toi... je t'aime... glissa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Submergé d'émotions, la gorge serrée, il ne trouva tout d'abord pas ses mots, mais la serra encore plus fort contre lui tout en lui embrassant de plus belle les cheveux.


	12. Chapitre 12

Finalement, Adrien parvint à se maîtriser suffisamment pour reprendre pied, même si son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Se penchant légèrement vers sa petite amie, qui était toujours blottie contre lui, il attrapa délicatement son visage, caché dans les mains de la jeune fille, afin de le relever en douceur. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde bien dans les yeux, même si l'intensité de son regard le fit presque vaciller.

Dès qu'il fut certain d'avoir toute son attention, il lui caressa tendrement la joue pour la rassurer, parce qu'il sentait à quel point elle était stressée. Il reprit ensuite la parole, d'une voix bien plus troublée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Oh Marinette, ma Lady jolie, moi aussi, je t'aime ! lui assura-t-il avec ferveur.

À ces mots, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Son regard débordant d'une joie profonde, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle afin de l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie.

Tout à coup, un bruit grossier les fit sursauter et interrompre leur baiser. Regardant autour d'eux avec surprise, ils virent leurs deux kwamis à côté de l'assiette que Marinette avait apportée. Tikki avait posé ses deux pattes sur la bouche de Plagg et tous deux avaient un air coupable sur le visage. Avant que les deux humains n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le petit kwami noir préféra les devancer.  
— Elle est très bien, cette Ladybug-là, garde-la précieusement, gamin ! s'exclama-t-il comme si de rien n'était.  
— Plagg ! gronda Tikki.  
— Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de la lâcher, assura Adrien en serrant tendrement Marinette contre lui, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule.  
— Eh puis prends un peu exemple sur elle, reprit son kwami sur un ton revêche. Regarde, je n'ai pas eu besoin de crier famine pour qu'elle pense à m'apporter du camembert, elle.  
— Je vais te plaindre, tiens ! ironisa Adrien tandis que Marinette et Tikki riaient. Pourquoi tu n'es pas capable d'être aussi discret ici qu'au collège, hein ?

La jeune fille se libéra des bras de son petit ami après lui avoir fait un tendre sourire et se dirigea vers l'assiette où elle attrapa deux macarons, avant d'en tendre un au jeune homme.

— On a du bol qu'il préfère le fromage, ce goinfre, remarqua-t-elle en riant. Il me semble que tu aimes les macarons, non ?  
— Je crois que je me répète, mais tu es parfaite, Marinette ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire en prenant la pâtisserie.  
— Arrête, Chaton ! souffla-t-elle en rougissant et en lui posant son index sur le nez.  
— Je maintiens ! assura-t-il avec un sourire très Chat Noir, tout en attrapant sa main pour y déposer un baiser, avant de croquer à pleines dents dans le macaron. Mmmh ! C'est délicieux ! Quelle chance tu as d'avoir des parents comme les tiens !  
— Je n'ai pas choisi, rappela-t-elle modestement en haussant les épaules.  
— J'échangerais bien, souffla-t-il sur un ton amer. Mon père m'oblige à un régime sain à cause des séances photo, et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller où je veux, quand je veux. Tu as bien vu cet après-midi, au cinéma.

Elle opina silencieusement.  
— Tu comprends pourquoi j'apprécie autant ma liberté quand je suis Chat Noir ? demanda-t-il nerveusement tout en se passant une main sur la nuque.  
— Oh ! oui, effectivement ! Ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit ! s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix, sur un ton consterné, tout en portant sa main à sa bouche. Mon pauvre Chaton, et moi qui t'ai tellement mal jugé, et tellement mal traité...  
— Ma Lady... souffla-t-il. Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme un monstre sans cœur !  
— J'aurais dû chercher à dépasser mes préjugés, se désola-t-elle. Derrière ton masque, je t'ai pris pour un fanfaron, pour un gosse pourri gâté... Je n'ai pas imaginé, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir...  
— Eh, Marinette, arrête, s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il. Je ne recherche surtout pas de pitié. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, tu sais. Surtout depuis que j'ai reçu mon miraculous, d'ailleurs.  
— Oui, mais...  
— Mais Chat Noir n'a jamais ressenti de mépris de la part de Ladybug, remarqua-t-il en attrapant à nouveau sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Et ça, crois-moi, c'est le plus important.  
— Comment aurais-je pu mépriser mon partenaire, et surtout un partenaire tel que toi ? Les gens n'ont pas l'air de le réaliser, mais Ladybug ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans Chat Noir !  
— Ne dis pas ça, s'insurgea-t-il, c'est toi qui es importante, c'est toi qui purifies les akumas. Moi, je ne fais pas grand chose, à part assurer ta sécurité autant que je peux...  
— Et qui m'a rassurée et encouragée dès le début ? contra-t-elle. Qui a toujours été fidèle à mes côtés ? Qui se bat autant que moi pour arrêter et libérer les akumatisés ? Chaton, franchement, ne te dénigre pas. On est une équipe.  
— Je... je n'imaginais pas que tu pensais tout ça de moi, avoua-t-il. Tu m'as toujours parue tellement forte, même lorsque tu doutais, au début...  
— Eh bien... C'était sûrement idiot, avoua-t-elle, mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours évité de te complimenter pour ne pas trop t'encourager... Entre ton côté fanfaron et ton côté dragueur... c'était plus facile pour moi de paraître sûre de moi que de trop te laisser l'être, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
— Je crois. Franchement, je n'imaginais pas une telle force de caractère derrière la timide Marinette ! remarqua-t-il en riant.  
— Parce que tu crois que j'imaginais que le doux et gentil Adrien puisse être aussi fanfaron ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un air mutin.

Il la regarda d'un air faussement penaud tout en attrapant un autre macaron.

— Quand je pense que j'ai passé des mois à repousser, à rejeter même, le garçon dont je cherchais désespérément à attirer l'attention par ailleurs, tout en lui confiant régulièrement ma vie et en lui faisant confiance comme à personne... reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, une grimace amère sur le visage.  
— Ma Ladynette... souffla-t-il tendrement. Tu avais toute mon attention, crois-moi, avec et sans ton masque. Sauf que moi, je me voilais la face en m'obstinant à ne voir Marinette que comme une excellente amie... Quand j'ai réalisé qui tu étais, jeudi soir, sur la Tour Eiffel, ça a été un véritable chamboulement, pour moi. Parce que j'ai compris que non seulement j'aimais Ladybug sans vouloir tenir compte de son masque... mais aussi que j'aimais déjà réellement la fille sous le masque. J'ai compris que je m'étais laissé aveuglé par mes sentiments pour ton côté Ladybug au point de ne même pas me rendre compte à quel point ton côté Marinette avait déjà pris mon cœur, lui aussi...

Elle le regarda avec émotion, le souffle coupé.  
— Je... je ne me rendais pas compte, Adrien... Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois dire que j'étais ton amie et, même si j'étais heureuse que tu m'apprécies, j'aspirais à tellement plus...  
— On a été aveugles, tous les deux... Tu te rends compte, on a passé tellement de temps à se chercher, mais pas de la bonne manière... reconnut-il sur un ton de regret. En tout cas, je suis tellement heureux qu'on ait fini par se trouver, toi et moi ! Je crois qu'on a joué un peu trop longtemps au chat et à la souris...  
— Mais finalement, c'est la coccinelle qui a attrapé le chat, non ? le taquina-t-elle en tirant la langue.  
— Oh, oh, tu donnes ta langue au chat, ma jolie coccinelle ? Et le chat, que te donne-t-il en retour, son cœur ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton tout en s'approchant d'elle avec les yeux pétillants, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.  
— Mmmh... souffla-t-elle juste après leur baiser en le regardant amoureusement. Tu sais... remarqua-t-elle pensivement. Je crois que tu devrais laisser paraître davantage de Chat Noir chez Adrien... et davantage d'Adrien chez Chat Noir...


	13. Chapitre 13

— Hein ? Je ne peux pas faire ressortir mon côté Chat Noir quand je suis Adrien ! Que dirait mon père ? rétorqua-t-il, passablement affolé.  
— Oh ? Il est au collège avec nous ? ironisa-t-elle tout en levant un sourcil pour le regarder d'un air malicieux.  
— Non et tu le sais bien, contra-t-il en lui faisant une grimace puérile. Mais je ne peux pas...  
— Chaton, ce qui se passe au collège reste au collège, argumenta-t-elle pour le rassurer. Tiens, tes jeux de mots parfois douteux... tu n'as jamais été tenté d'en faire là-bas ?  
— Si, mais...  
— Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais en faire que sur le thème des chats, le coupa-t-elle avec emphase, je ne te croirai pas : je t'ai entendu en faire sur tout et n'importe quoi !

Il la contempla un instant bouche bée, avant de lui attraper les mains avec enthousiasme.

— Ladybug me plaisait, Marinette me plaisait, mais alors le mélange des deux, qui ne me repousse plus, et qui n'est plus intimidée par moi, est infiniment plus séduisant, Princesse, et absolument merveilleux ! assura-t-il avec ferveur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, la jeune fille répondant ardemment à son baiser tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour en retour.

— Au fait, j'imagine qu'il vaudra mieux que je ne t'appelle pas ma Lady ou Buguinette devant les copains... remarqua-t-il un peu plus tard sur un ton pensif.  
— Ah oui, ce ne serait pas prudent... reconnut-elle avec un soupir désolé. Euh... dis, Adrien... tu crois que je peux t'appeler Chaton devant eux ?  
— Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Dis-moi, tu as déjà utilisé ce surnom en public ?  
— Mmmh... Je ne crois pas... Ladybug a plutôt eu tendance à garder une distance... hum... professionnelle avec Chat Noir en public, pour éviter que les gens ne tirent des conclusions hâtives... Et... et je n'ai évidemment parlé à personne des quelques visites de Chat Noir chez moi...  
— Donc si Marinette appelle Adrien comme ça, il faudra que Ladybug évite d'utiliser ce surnom pour Chat Noir en public, c'est bien ça ? vérifia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à cette idée.  
— Pfiou ! râla-t-elle. C'est pénible, tout ça ! Mais oui, tu as raison, c'est exactement ça, Chaton. Encore que... C'est quand même nettement moins connoté que « ma Lady » ! remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Tout à fait ! Et j'aime quand tu m'appelles Chaton, ma Lady chérie, assura-t-il en souriant et en lui caressant la joue.

Elle le regarda en souriant tendrement.

— Bon, sinon, il faut faire quelque chose pour ces photos ! reprit-il sur un ton ferme en désignant ses portraits.  
— Oh ! gémit Marinette en se cachant à nouveau la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à les cacher ?  
— Ah non alors, ne dis pas ça, Princesse ! contra-t-il en lui attrapant délicatement les mains pour dégager son visage. Je t'ai dit que ça me faisait vraiment plaisir. Non, le truc qui ne va pas, c'est que tu n'es pas dessus.  
— Hein ?  
— Tu ne veux pas avoir une photo de nous deux ensemble ? explicita-t-il.  
— Ah ! Euh... Oh ! Si, si, bien sûr !  
— Pour mettre dans ce cadre, par exemple ?  
— Oh ! Oui ! Bonne idée ! confirma-t-elle d'une voix troublée tout en rougissant.  
— Super ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire tout en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Adrien prit Marinette entre ses bras et s'employa à faire quelques photos d'eux deux, avant de les regarder avec elle sur l'écran. Puis il les lui envoya. La jeune fille les récupéra sur son téléphone et sur son ordinateur, à partir duquel elle en choisit une avec lui pour l'imprimer et la glisser dans le fameux cadre.

— Au fait, tant qu'on y est, on pourrait en faire aussi de Ladybug et Chat Noir ! suggéra-t-il avec un air gourmand.  
— Et se balader avec ça sur nos téléphones ? Tu es fou ? s'insurgea-t-elle.  
— Hein ?  
— Si Alya tombe là-dessus, tu imagines les retombées possibles ?  
— Oh ! Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en posant la main sur sa bouche, sidéré. Tu... tu crois que... ?  
— Que soit elle comprendra, soit elle nous torturera pour essayer de savoir comment on a eu ces photos... Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de te confronter à une Alya obsédée par Ladybug, précisa-t-elle avec un air sombre.  
— Je te crois sur parole, Marinette. Tu as raison, on ne va pas prendre le risque... conclut-il en soupirant, tout en entortillant une des mèches de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. Mais bon, crois-moi, tu n'y couperas pas, je vais afficher l'une des photos de nous deux dans ma chambre ! affirma-t-il fermement avec un large sourire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Il faudra que tu viennes voir, bien sûr. Enfin... je ne pourrai probablement pas te faire venir dans ma chambre aussi souvent que je le voudrais, précisa-t-il en se frottant la nuque, mais au pire, tu pourras toujours faire comme moi ce soir et passer par la fenêtre.  
— À ce sujet, Chaton, il ne faudrait pas que l'on s'aperçoive de ton absence, chez toi, remarqua-t-elle avec une inquiétude soudaine.  
— À l'heure qu'il est ? Pfff... soupira-t-il sur un ton désabusé. J'ai glissé un oreiller dans mon lit pour faire croire que je dors. Personne n'ira vérifier, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle lui caressa la joue avec une tendre sollicitude, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas que je te chasse... souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Honnêtement, Adrien, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie que tu repartes... Mais ce serait peut-être plus raisonnable, non ?  
— Ouais, maugréa-t-il tout en glissant ses mains contre les joues de sa petite amie. Pas envie, pas envie du tout de te quitter... mais bon, je ne crois pas que tes parents apprécieraient de me retrouver ici cette nuit, et je me vois mal leur faire croire que j'ai escaladé leur immeuble jusqu'à ta chambre à mains nues...  
— En effet, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire amusé à cette idée. Et clairement, mieux vaut qu'ils ignorent nos identités secrètes... Ça ne m'arrangerait pas du tout qu'ils barricadent mes fenêtres !

Adrien grimaça vivement.

— J'espère bien que ça n'arrivera pas ! Bon, je file, Buguinette, soupira-t-il, et je te tiens au courant si j'arrive à négocier un moment de liberté à passer avec toi demain. Sinon... Il y a des chances pour que tu reçoives la visite d'un certain chat de gouttière, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, longuement et presque désespérément, puis il demanda à Plagg de le transformer. La pluie ayant cessé, Marinette l'accompagna jusqu'à sa terrasse. Elle refusa néanmoins de l'embrasser à nouveau, par prudence, ne lui permettant qu'un baise-main. Elle le regarda partir en sautant de toit en toit, le cœur serré. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir ! Elle peinait encore un peu à réaliser que non, elle ne rêvait absolument pas, et qu'Adrien Chat Noir Agreste était bel et bien son petit ami.


	14. Chapitre 14

Le lendemain après-midi, Marinette et Adrien retournèrent au cinéma ensemble. À leur grand soulagement, aucun akuma ne se manifesta ce jour-là pour les faire dévier de leur programme. Et cette fois-ci, dans la salle de cinéma, ils parvinrent à se concentrer suffisamment sur le film pour vraiment comprendre l'intrigue.

Ils étaient néanmoins toujours intensément conscients de la présence l'un de l'autre et passèrent toute la séance main dans la main, leurs deux autres mains se frôlant régulièrement dans le pot de popcorn. Tout au long du film, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent plus d'un baiser.

Ils étaient d'autant plus ravis de cette sortie que le jeune homme n'avait pu appeler sa petite amie qu'au tout dernier moment pour lui annoncer qu'il avait pu se libérer pour la rejoindre. De son côté, elle avait anticipé et déjà demandé à ses parents la permission de sortir, permission qui lui avait été accordée sans la moindre difficulté, évidemment.

Mais du coup, elle avait dû annuler la venue d'Alya, qui avait initialement prévu de passer l'après-midi chez elle à discuter. Heureusement pour Marinette, sa meilleure amie n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour modifier leur programme lorsqu'elle lui en avait expliqué la raison. Alya était tellement ravie que Marinette sorte enfin avec Adrien !

Certes, elle aurait bien aimé que Marinette lui raconte davantage de choses sur leur relation naissante. Mais la jeune fille rougissait et bégayait en évoquant ces moments, ce qui avait partagé Alya entre l'attendrissement et l'exaspération. Elle se disait que si Marinette se comportait toujours ainsi avec Adrien, cela allait être coton ! Heureusement que cela ne les avait pas empêchés d'enfin s'embrasser !

Ce que la future journaliste ignorait, c'est que ce n'était absolument pas la pensée d'Adrien qui avait rendu sa meilleure amie si fébrile. C'était uniquement la crainte de se trahir, de les trahir, auprès d'elle.

Découvrir qu'il était Chat Noir avait radicalement modifié le comportement et les réactions de Marinette envers Adrien. D'autant plus depuis leur franche discussion dans l'enceinte du cinéma. Celles qu'ils avaient eues depuis n'avaient fait que renforcer sa nouvelle aisance face à lui. Il était Adrien, il était Chat Noir, elle l'aimait et elle commençait à s'habituer tout doucement au fait qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Ce dimanche-là, après la séance de cinéma, Marinette et Adrien avaient encore du temps devant eux, contrairement à la veille. Le jeune homme fit donc ce qu'il n'avait pu faire le samedi et entraîna sa petite amie dans un café à quelques rues de là. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent à l'étage dans un coin tranquille où ils ne risquaient pas d'être entendus et commandèrent du chocolat chaud et des pâtisseries.

En plongeant sa cuillère dans la sienne avec un air particulièrement gourmand, Adrien fit un clin d'œil appuyé à Marinette et lui glissa :  
— Bon, il ne faut pas que mon père soit au courant pour ça, ma Lady, il ne serait pas vraiment d'accord !  
— Il est dur avec toi, Chaton, tu es tout mince ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir...  
— C'est vrai qu'entre tout le sport que je pratique officiellement et une certaine activité secrète qui est assez physique aussi, je crois que je ne risque pas trop d'engraisser, approuva-t-il avec un sourire malicieux avant d'enfourner une nouvelle cuillerée de sa pâtisserie.  
— Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Sportif comme tu l'es, Adrien, pas étonnant que tu aies été à l'aise aussi vite dans ce rôle, toi ! Pas comme moi, avec ma maladresse chronique...  
— Tu as donc vraiment encore plus de mérite que moi, ma Lady ! lui assura-t-il avec sincérité en lui prenant la main. Toi, tu as vraiment dû dépasser tes limites, là où je n'ai fait que m'amuser.  
— Oh, ne te dénigre pas, Chaton, tu ne fais pas que t'amuser ! J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi.  
— Et c'est toi qui me dis de ne pas me dénigrer, Marinette ! s'étonna-t-il en lui caressant délicatement la joue. Tu ne te rends pas compte de toutes tes qualités.

La jeune fille rougit brusquement à ces mots et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

— Je parlais seulement du côté physique de notre boulot, reprit-il pour clarifier ses dires. Toutes ces possibilités, toute cette liberté, c'est tellement génial, ça a été totalement grisant, pour moi, au départ ! Mais sinon, oui, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour t'épauler, c'est normal, termina-t-il modestement en haussant les épaules, bien loin de la vantardise dont il usait fréquemment sous son masque.  
— On est une équipe, Chaton, lui rappela-t-elle avec conviction. Tu ne fais pas que m'épauler, tu es mon partenaire. Comment pourrais-je être Ladybug sans mon Chat Noir ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui fut submergé par l'émotion. Il prit la main de sa petite amie pour y déposer un baise-main et elle l'attira aussitôt contre elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Après le café, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener aux alentours de la Tour Eiffel, main dans la main. Malheureusement pour eux, et avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés, Adrien reçut un message de Nathalie pour lui demander de rentrer. Il soupira profondément et montra l'écran de son téléphone à Marinette.

— Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Ouais, marmonna-t-il, et encore, ça aurait pu être pire... Finalement, c'est au collège qu'on pourra passer le plus de temps ensemble, ou bien... lors de nos missions et de nos patrouilles, conclut-il à voix basse pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.  
— C'est toujours mieux que rien, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Et puis, finalement, c'est au collège qu'on passe le plus de temps tout court.  
— C'est aussi le seul endroit où on ne pourra pas être seuls tous les deux, grogna-t-il, et c'est terriblement frustrant que tu sois assise derrière moi, je dois me retourner pour te regarder. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas trop qu'un chat de gouttière se promène de temps en temps vers chez toi...

Elle éclata de rire.

— Je serai toujours ravie de voir ce Chat-là ! assura-t-elle en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes. Mais... je ne voudrais pas que ça te fasse manquer de sommeil pour autant...

Il attrapa son autre main pour y déposer un baise-main.

— J'ai bien plus besoin de toi que de dormir, lui assura-t-il avec conviction et un sourire tendre. Dis-moi, on patrouille, ce soir ?  
— Oui, tiens, bonne idée ! commença-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Ah non, zut, pas ce soir... Si je ne révise pas pour le contrôle de demain, ça va être catastrophique, soupira-t-elle.  
— Le contrôle de physique ? Tu as du mal à le réviser ? vérifia-t-il sur un ton réjoui.

Marinette opina en grimaçant.

— Mais c'est génial ! reprit joyeusement Adrien avec un air ravi.  
— Ah ben merci, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, bravo pour le soutien...  
— Tss, tss, tss, Buguinette, tu ne vois vraiment pas où je veux en venir ? insista-t-il en glissant une main sous le menton de la jeune fille pour lever son visage vers le haut, tout en la regardant malicieusement.  
— Euh... non, pas vraiment...

Le jeune homme brandit triomphalement son téléphone.

— Je vais répondre à Nathalie que je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, parce que je dois t'aider à réviser ce fameux contrôle, ce qui me permettra de le réviser aussi, et plus efficacement que seul. En plus, c'est ma matière préférée, tu ne devrais pas y perdre au change.  
— J'approuve totalement ton plan, Chaton ! assura-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux tout en commençant à rebrousser chemin, sa main bien calée dans celle de son petit ami.


	15. Chapitre 15

Adrien avait dû longuement parlementer avec Nathalie pour la convaincre, mais il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. Marinette, quant à elle, n'avait pas jugé utile de prévenir ses parents avant de débarquer à la maison avec lui, afin d'éviter que ceux-ci ne se fassent des idées. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était le fait que la situation serait passablement embarrassante : en effet, Sabine Cheng et Tom Dupain accueillirent le jeune homme un peu trop chaleureusement à son goût.

Marinette s'était bien gardée, pourtant, de leur annoncer qu'elle sortait avec Adrien. Elle ne s'était pas doutée un instant de la perspicacité de ses parents. Et, malheureusement pour elle, c'était un moment où ils étaient totalement disponibles, puisqu'ils ne travaillaient jamais le dimanche après-midi. Sabine et Tom connaissaient Adrien depuis un certain temps, directement et par l'intermédiaire des récits de leur fille, et l'appréciaient beaucoup.

Contrairement à sa petite amie, le jeune homme ne remarqua aucun sous-entendu dans les questions qu'ils lui posèrent, ne trouva absolument pas louches les attentions qu'ils eurent pour lui. Bien au contraire, lorsque les deux adolescents purent, enfin, rejoindre la chambre de la jeune fille pour travailler, avec une assiette de cookies et de macarons (à laquelle elle avait ajouté discrètement du camembert), il lui avoua que, décidément, elle avait de la chance.

Pas convaincue et vaguement refroidie, Marinette marmonna dans sa barbe quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle se dirigea sans tarder vers l'endroit où elle rangeait ses livres et cahiers de cours et sortit la physique en grommelant, puis se laissa tomber sans douceur sur sa chaise de bureau, sans un regard pour son petit ami. Adrien n'y comprenait rien du tout. Il déposa l'assiette sur un coin du bureau et se glissa derrière la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Princesse ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix douce, tout en massant tendrement ses épaules pour essayer de l'aider à se détendre.

Elle laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains, ses coudes posés sur le bureau.

— Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Chaton... soupira-t-elle à travers ses doigts.  
— Hein ? De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— C'était tellement embarrassant... gémit-elle d'une voix mortifiée.  
— Mais de quoi tu parles ? insista-t-il, totalement déboussolé.  
— Mes parents... Ils se sont montrés tellement inquisiteurs...  
— Oh ! s'étonna-t-il, éberlué. Attends, c'est ça qui... ?

Comme elle opinait de la tête en silence, il la regarda avec davantage encore de tendresse, avant de faire pivoter sa chaise de bureau vers lui et d'attraper délicatement ses deux mains entre les siennes. Sous l'effet de la surprise, la jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui et le fixa, le rouge aux joues.

— Marinette, ne sois pas désolée pour ça, s'il te plaît ! la supplia-t-il. Moi je les ai trouvés adorables, tes parents. Ça m'a beaucoup touché qu'ils s'intéressent à moi comme ça.  
— C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ça ne t'a pas gêné ? Tu... tu ne les as pas trouvés envahissants ?  
— Ben non, pas du tout. Je les ai trouvés gentils et attentionnés. Ça se voit qu'ils t'aiment sacrément ! Et... et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'ils s'intéressaient à moi pour ce que je suis ! conclut-il avec un large sourire ému.  
— Bien sûr qu'ils s'intéressent à toi pour ce que tu es. Comment on pourrait ne pas s'intéresser à toi, quand on te connaît ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ému avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas obligés, tout de même, de te demander le numéro de téléphone de chez toi...  
— Bah, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, tu sais, assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant. Ce sont tes parents, pas des étrangers, j'ai confiance en eux. Bon, Buguinette, on s'y met, à ce contrôle de physique ?

Marinette grimaça en rapprochant son livre et son cahier tandis qu'Adrien s'installait sur le second fauteuil de bureau, à côté d'elle.

— J'espère que tu vas t'y retrouver dans mes notes... Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre à cette matière, il y a peut-être des trucs importants que je n'ai pas notés...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je suis à l'aise. Avec le livre, on devrait s'en sortir. Et si ça peut t'aider à avoir une bonne note, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, tu sais, ma Lady, assura-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.  
— Ouais ben ça ne serait pas de refus, ça, Chaton, soupira-t-elle. Je déteste vraiment la physique ! Remarque, si tu es plus doué pour expliquer cette matière que Madame Mendeleiev, il y a de l'espoir...

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'un large sourire malicieux, très Chat Noir, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il relevait le défi. Marinette et Adrien se lancèrent à fond dans ces révisions, fermement décidés tous deux à faire de leur mieux. Bien loin de se distraire l'un l'autre, leur présence respective les stimulait.

La complicité qui s'était progressivement développée au fil du temps entre Ladybug et Chat Noir avait refait surface naturellement. Les deux jeunes gens faisaient équipe sans en avoir pleinement conscience. Et effectivement, Adrien était plus doué que leur professeur pour expliquer la physique à Marinette. N'hésitant pas à faire des schémas pour mieux lui faire comprendre, l'aidant à retrouver le chemin qui menait aux formules.

Ils étaient tous deux tellement concentrés sur leurs révisions qu'ils n'entendirent pas Sabine les appeler à plusieurs reprises. Au point que la mère de Marinette finit par soulever la trappe de la chambre de sa fille pour les rejoindre. Elle fut surprise, mais agréablement, de les voir plongés en plein travail, tous deux penchés l'un vers l'autre au-dessus d'une pile de feuilles de cours, un livre et un cahier grands ouverts devant eux, l'assiette de gourmandises presque vide à leurs côtés.

— Vous travaillez bien, dites donc ! remarqua Sabine sur un ton appréciateur.  
— Maman ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue monter ! s'exclama Marinette, qui avait violemment sursauté et était toute rouge.  
— Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous félicite pour votre sérieux, vraiment ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. J'ai téléphoné chez toi, Adrien, pour indiquer que nous t'invitions à dîner.  
— Oh, c'est gentil, Madame Cheng, mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine, je vais rentrer et...  
— La permission t'a été accordée, le coupa-t-elle gentiment, mais ton chauffeur viendra te chercher à 21 heures exactement, l'assistante de ton père a bien insisté là-dessus. Je montais donc vous dire qu'on passe à table dans une demi-heure.

Sabine redescendit sans attendre de réponse des deux jeunes gens, qui se regardèrent, éberlués.

— Franchement, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, finit-il par souffler sur un ton incrédule. Mais tes parents sont vraiment formidables !  
— Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de rester manger avec nous ? vérifia-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
— Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser ma chance ! On dirait bien que tu déteins sur moi, ma petite coccinelle, et je trouve ça génial !

Elle lui caressa la joue, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

— Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas aussi malchanceux que tu le crois, Chaton !


	16. Chapitre 16

Malgré les craintes de Marinette, le repas se passa très bien. Sabine et Tom échangèrent de nombreux sourires complices mais eurent le tact d'éviter au maximum de mettre les deux adolescents mal à l'aise, même si cela arriva quelques fois. Adrien préféra éviter de parler de ses parents mais évoqua volontiers son quotidien, et leur raconta comment ça se passait lorsqu'il était scolarisé à domicile.

Il expliqua aussi à quel point il appréciait sa nouvelle vie de collégien. Le jeune homme ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Marinette, indiquant qu'elle était une excellente déléguée de classe et qu'elle était très appréciée de tous. Il indiqua aussi à quel point il admirait ses talents artistiques. Elle rougit fortement à ces mots. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Adrien l'avait autant observée au collège !

Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes gens, le gorille sonna à la porte des Dupain-Cheng, pour venir chercher Adrien, beaucoup trop tôt à leur goût. Mais le plus dur, pour eux, fut qu'ils ne purent même pas se dire au revoir comme ils l'auraient voulu. Entre le chauffeur des Agreste et les parents de Marinette, ils étaient bien trop intimidés pour s'embrasser. Ils se contentèrent donc de se serrer longuement les mains tout en se fixant intensément.

Afin de ne pas être trop fatigués pour leur contrôle, ils avaient sagement décidé de ne pas patrouiller ce soir-là. Ils échangèrent de nombreux SMS avant de s'endormir et, heureusement pour leur sommeil, ne furent dérangés par aucun akuma cette nuit-là.

Marinette appréhendait passablement leur retour au collège. C'est qu'elle ne sortait pas encore avec Adrien, le vendredi précédent ! La jeune fille était encore en train de se préparer lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle sursauta vivement et lâcha la bouteille de lait dont elle était en train de se servir, renversant une bonne partie du contenu sur la table autour de son bol.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser que l'on sonna à nouveau. Se resaisissant, Marinette se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et découvrit de l'autre côté de celle-ci Adrien qui lui souriait et lui fit une révérence. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle le regarda bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

— Bonjour Buguinette, bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton à la fois tendre et malicieux.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Chaton ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?  
— Si, bien sûr ! Mais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et je ne suis pas vraiment présentable...  
— Tu es parfaite ! lui assura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur tout en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, ça te va bien, les cheveux lâchés.  
— Ah oui, tu trouves ? vérifia-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais il faut que je finisse de me préparer, sinon je vais encore être en retard, et je ne peux pas accuser les akumas, ce matin.  
— Justement, je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on aille ensemble au collège, expliqua-t-il. Je pensais t'attendre en bas dans la boulangerie, mais ta mère m'a dit de monter.  
— Oh ! D'accord ! Je me dépêche de finir de me préparer ! Euh... entre et installe-toi ! Et sers-toi si quelque chose te fait envie !

Abandonnant Adrien sur place, Marinette fila dans sa chambre pour se rendre présentable.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent les portes du collège ensemble, main dans la main. Ils furent les derniers à rejoindre leur salle de classe, après tous leurs camarades, mais avant leur professeur. Avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Chloé se précipita sur Adrien pour lui faire la bise, bousculant Marinette au passage.

— Adrichou ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée. Tu manges avec moi, ce midi ?

Cela ressemblait davantage à un ordre ou à une constatation qu'à une question. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et se figea, pris au dépourvu. Marinette s'était figée elle aussi, incertaine de ce qui allait se passer, doutant brusquement. Finalement, Adrien repoussa doucement mais fermement Chloé d'une main tout en reprenant celle de Marinette de l'autre. Pas question qu'on essaye de le séparer de sa Lady !

— Mmmh... Je ne sais pas. Je vais d'abord en parler avec ma petite amie, indiqua-t-il d'une voix ferme en se tournant vers celle-ci, et je te tiendrai au courant.

Marinette se mit à respirer plus librement, réalisant qu'elle avait retenu son souffle jusque-là, tandis que Chloé blêmissait. La fille du maire ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois, fixant Marinette avec un regard meurtrier, avant de brusquement leur tourner le dos et de rejoindre sa place. Alya, qui savait depuis le samedi qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais ne les avait pas vus depuis, filmait la scène avec jubilation.

Nino avait été prévenu et par Adrien, et par Alya. Il avait d'ailleurs craint de perdre une partie de son audition lors de l'appel de sa petite amie pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Il regardait le nouveau couple avec un petit sourire réjoui. Ils rayonnaient tous les deux, et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir son meilleur ami comme ça.

Rose avait joint les mains, s'extasiant sur le romantisme de la situation, tandis que Juleka souriait plus largement qu'à son habitude. Mylène s'était agrippée au bras d'Ivan pour lui faire partager son enthousiasme, sans grand succès, puisqu'il lui répondit qu'elle était la seule qui l'intéressait. Kim, un air contrarié sur le visage, glissa un billet à Alix qui avait, elle, un air triomphant.

Max calculait la probabilité que la relation de Marinette et Adrien dure, arrivant à un résultat très élevé. Au fond de la classe, Nathanaël avait penché davantage encore la tête vers son bureau, se cachant derrière sa mèche, et gribouillait rageusement dans son carnet. Sabrina ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme quasi général et tentait maladroitement de réconforter Chloé qui, butée, ne la regardait même pas et fixait obstinément le tableau.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient rien remarqué de tout cela. Adrien serra plus fort la main de Marinette dans la sienne et ils échangèrent un regard. Elle lut une profonde détermination dans le sien mais, en même temps, une pointe de détresse qui lui serra le cœur. Après tout, se souvint-elle, Chloé avait longtemps été la seule amie du jeune homme. En fait, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait commencé à avoir d'autres amis, comme Nino ou elle-même.

Marinette réalisa brusquement que, par amour pour Adrien, elle était prête à faire des efforts vis à vis de sa pire ennemie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle connaissait Chloé. Des années qu'elles se trouvaient dans la même classe, et se détestaient cordialement. Et leur conflit s'était encore amplifié depuis le début de l'année scolaire, avec la présence d'Adrien dans leur classe.

Seulement cette fois-ci, il était clair pour Marinette qu'elle avait gagné. Adrien n'en avait absolument pas conscience, mais il avait arbitré sans consteste ce conflit. En même temps qu'il affirmait haut et fort devant toute la classe le fait qu'il sortait désormais avec elle, le jeune homme avait clairement indiqué que sa relation avec Chloé dépendrait désormais directement du bon vouloir de sa petite amie.

Et celle-ci sentait à quel point c'était profondément vrai. Contrairement à ce que Marinette avait longtemps cru, Chloé n'avait jamais été sa rivale dans le cœur d'Adrien. À vrai dire, la seule qui avait été sa rivale, ça avait été elle-même, sous son costume de Ladybug. Parce qu'Adrien était Chat Noir, et qu'il aimait profondément sa partenaire. Et il était trop heureux d'avoir enfin découvert que celle-ci l'aimait aussi en retour.

La première réaction de Marinette fut le soulagement, mais la note de détresse dans le regard d'Adrien fut un déclic qui lui permit de voir les choses autrement. Il ne s'agissait pas que de Chloé et d'elle, de leur rivalité. Adrien souffrait bien trop de sa solitude. Pas question pour Marinette de chercher à l'éloigner de son unique amie d'enfance !


	17. Chapitre 17

— C'est d'accord pour moi ! souffla Marinette à l'oreille d'Adrien d'une voix décidée tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs places respectives.  
— Hein ? Pour ce midi ? Tu sais que tu es vraiment parfaite ? glissa-t-il en retour d'une voix incrédule, tout en la fixant d'un regard émerveillé, avant de lui faire un tendre baise-main.  
— Arrête, Chaton, je vais finir par le croire ! murmura-t-elle en tapotant délicatement le nez du jeune homme avec l'index de son autre main.  
— C'est exactement ce que j'espère ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin très Chat Noir qui fit lever les yeux à Marinette en même temps qu'elle souriait avec une émotion indéniable.  
— C'est OK pour nous, on mange avec toi ce midi, indiqua-t-elle au passage à Chloé à voix haute.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, leur professeur de physique venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours d'un pas décidé et chacun s'empressa de regagner sa place. Madame Mendeleiev était sévère, mieux valait éviter de la mettre en colère ! Adrien parvint quand même à glisser quelques mots d'encouragement à Marinette pour le contrôle. Il espérait vraiment que leurs révisions l'aient vraiment aidée.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent ensuite leur récréation avec Alya et Nino, qui leur demandèrent notamment leur avis sur le film qu'ils étaient allés voir. Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard complice à cette question. Ils avaient bien fait d'y retourner le lendemain ! Malheureusement pour eux, un nouvel akuma se manifesta peu après leur retour en classe.

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un bref regard, et le jeune homme feignit aussitôt d'être malade. Arguant de son rôle de déléguée de classe, sa petite amie s'empressa de se porter volontaire pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, récoltant au passage quelques sourires et discrets rires de leurs camarades par rapport à son empressement. Une fois sortis de la salle de classe, ils ne perdirent pas un instant et se précipitèrent dans un coin isolé pour se transformer, avant de se diriger ensemble et avec détermination vers la nouvelle victime du Papillon.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre en danger à ce point, ma Lady ! pesta Chat Noir sur le chemin du retour. L'akumatisée a vraiment failli attraper ton miraculous !  
— Je n'allais pas la laisser te blesser à cause de moi ! se justifia-t-elle.  
— C'est mon job. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois, argua-t-il. Et ton Lucky Charm répare toujours tout à la fin, y compris nos blessures.  
— Je n'aimais déjà pas que tu prennes ce genre de risques avant, Chaton, soupira-t-elle, mais... encore moins maintenant ! Tu m'étais déjà précieux en étant mon partenaire, tu l'es maintenant deux fois plus...

Il lui prit tendrement la main.  
— Je suis toujours exactement le même Chat Noir qu'avant. On est une équipe, Buguinette. Toi, tu purifies les akumas et moi j'assure tes arrières. Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, c'est le contraire, et ça l'a toujours été.  
— Mais...  
— Crois-moi, ça me touche que tu tiennes à moi, que tu veuilles me protéger, expliqua-t-il tout en portant sa main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Ça me touche vraiment. Mais le danger est présent de toute façon, et on n'y peut rien. Et franchement, sans tes pouvoirs, il serait impossible de vaincre les akumas.

Ils se glissèrent dans une salle vide, à l'arrière du collège, et se détransformèrent.

— C'est vrai, Chaton, mais...  
— Ma Lady, tu as insisté pour que l'on ne change pas notre relation en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir afin de protéger nos identités, rappela-t-il tout en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Et je pense sincèrement que tu as raison, qu'il ne faut surtout pas changer, au moins pour l'instant. Seulement, tu vois, moi je crois qu'il faut encore moins changer notre comportement lorsqu'on se bat. Parce que ça peut nous mettre en danger, nous, pas seulement nos identités. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
— Oui, soupira-t-elle. Tu as raison, Adrien. Mais quand même... sois prudent, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point je tiens à toi... avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
— Marinette... Ma Lady, ma Princesse... souffla-t-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras tendrement. Moi aussi, je tiens à toi. Tu m'es plus précieuse que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Je n'aime pas te savoir en danger... surtout quand je peux te protéger. Mais on ne peut pas laisser nos sentiments interférer avec nos combats... soupira-t-il. Pour vaincre, on doit être une équipe soudée et ne pas se laisser distraire.  
La tête posée contre le torse du jeune homme, elle soupira à son tour.

— D'accord, d'accord, Chaton. Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas d'être prudent, hein ! Bon, sinon, tu es prêt à retourner en classe, après ton soit-disant passage à l'infirmerie ? Très bonne idée, d'ailleurs, ça m'a évité de chercher une excuse.  
— Suffisamment rétabli, oui, ma très chère déléguée ! confirma-t-il avec un sourire très Chat Noir. C'est vrai que ça devrait nous aider, à l'avenir, de pouvoir nous couvrir l'un l'autre. C'est une bonne chose que l'on soit dans la même classe !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour la pause de midi, Chloé se précipita vers Adrien et attrapa son bras pour lui rappeler qu'ils allaient manger ensemble. Il sursauta et fronça les sourcils, avant de se dégager de l'emprise de son amie, puis de se tourner vers Marinette. Tout en tendant la main à sa petite amie, il rappela à Chloé que celle-ci serait elle aussi de la partie, sur un ton qui ne laissait pas prise à la négociation.

Marinette saisit la main d'Adrien pour le suivre, sans un mot mais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. La situation risquait d'être piquante mais, dans le fond, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Et, s'il devait y avoir un conflit, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'initier. Après tout, Adrien était beaucoup plus important que sa vieille rivalité avec Chloé. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait l'impression que cette rivalité ne lui importait plus du tout, vu qu'elle avait indéniablement gagné.

Il était clair que Chloé ne partageait absolument pas son ressenti. En observant son air buté, Marinette se demanda si elle croyait sérieusement avoir encore une chance avec Adrien. Tandis que Marinette restait volontairement silencieuse, tenant simplement la main d'Adrien dans la sienne, Chloé ne cessait de bavarder, lui racontant mille petites choses qui ne semblaient pas le passionner, s'accrochant sans cesse à son bras dont il ne cessait de la décrocher.

Tandis qu'il serrait un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, Marinette fit un sourire très Ladybug. Elle venait de réaliser que le jeune homme les entraînait toutes les deux vers la cantine. Sa petite amie savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le lieu le plus indiqué lorsque l'on voulait manger calmement et discuter. Mais vu les réponses lapidaires qu'il faisait à son amie d'enfance, son intention n'était sûrement pas de discuter tranquillement.

Toujours silencieuse, la jeune fille continua à sourire, profitant simplement de marcher à ses côtés et de leurs mains liées.

Lorsqu'ils prirent enfin place à table, Adrien se tourna vers Marinette et lui demanda avec sollicitude :  
— Tout va bien, Princesse ?  
— Tout va bien, Chaton, lui confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire, se demandant s'il s'inquiétait de son silence.  
— Cette fille ? Une princesse ? Et puis quoi encore ? s'offusqua Chloé d'une voix indignée. Et pourquoi tu lui donnes un surnom, d'abord ? Tu ne m'en as jamais donné, à moi ! s'insurgea-t-elle.


	18. Chapitre 18

Adrien fixa son amie d'enfance d'un air agacé, tout en reprenant la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne et en posant leurs mains enlacées sur la table.

— C'est parce que Marinette est spéciale, expliqua-t-il avec conviction. Elle a toujours été spéciale, pour moi. Même avant que je me rende compte que je l'aimais. C'est une fille extraordinaire. Et je n'ai jamais vu personne qui ait autant de talent qu'elle.

À ces mots, le cœur de Marinette bondit dans sa poitrine et elle le regarda avec amour, tout en se mordillant machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Même avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? ... Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle était la seule qu'il allait voir chez elle sous sa forme de Chat Noir ?

Elle réalisa brusquement à quel point elle avait réellement toujours été spéciale pour Adrien. Se remémorant tous les moments où il avait été attentif à elle jusque-là, tous les compliments qu'il lui avait faits, avec ou sans masque. Et combien elle était d'autant plus spéciale à ses yeux depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était sa partenaire, celle qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour... En fait, il l'avait toujours admirée, qu'elle porte ou non son propre masque.

Chloé, de son côté, était totalement figée. En jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, Marinette eut l'impression que la fille du maire était en état de choc. Mais celle-ci finit par reprendre suffisamment contenance pour continuer à argumenter, bien décidée à ne pas abandonner le combat aussi facilement.

— Ah parce que je ne suis pas spéciale pour toi, moi ? lança-t-elle sur un ton outré. Je ne suis rien, peut-être ?  
— Chloé, tu es ma première amie, explicita-t-il calmement et sans la moindre trace de culpabilité. Mon amie d'enfance. Je n'appelle pas ça rien. Tu sais que je tiens à ton amitié. Mais c'est totalement différent, et ça le sera toujours.

Elle le fixa en pinçant les lèvres, hésitant visiblement sur la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Finalement, c'est vers Marinette qu'elle se tourna.

— Et toi, tu l'appelles Chaton ? Vraiment, c'est d'un ridicule, ce surnom puéril... cingla-t-elle en levant le menton.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire. Parce qu'Adrichou, ce n'était pas puéril, peut-être, comme surnom ? De plus, Chloé n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se cachait derrière le surnom qu'elle donnait à Adrien ! S'y attaquer ne risquait pas de jouer en sa faveur et ce n'était pas Marinette qu'elle risquait d'énerver. D'autant plus que celle-ci était bien trop amusée de voir Chloé s'enfoncer encore et encore.

— Oui, je l'appelle Chaton, répondit tranquillement la jeune fille une fois son rire calmé. Est-ce que ça te dérange, Adrien ? demanda-t-elle à son petit ami de son air le plus Ladybug.  
— Au contraire, Princesse, j'aime que tu m'appelles comme ça ! assura-t-il avec ferveur tout en portant sa main à ses lèvres avec un regard très Chat Noir, faisant étinceler les yeux de sa petite amie.

Chloé renifla dédaigneusement et se concentra sur la nourriture disposée sur son plateau. Elle trouvait que, décidément, Marinette était vraiment une sale manipulatrice. Adrien ne lui avait jamais fait de baise-main non plus, à elle ! Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément. S'attaquer frontalement à la fille des boulangers ne lui apporterait visiblement rien. Elle n'arrivait même plus à la déstabiliser ! Il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne autrement.

Au bout d'un moment, Chloé se joignit à nouveau à la conversation et, plus ou moins subtilement, l'orienta sur leurs souvenirs communs d'enfance, à Adrien et elle. Le jeune homme était visiblement ravi d'en parler et de partager ces anecdotes avec Marinette. Qui, de son côté, fut enchantée d'en apprendre davantage sur lui, au point de finir par en être secrètement reconnaissante envers Chloé.

Mais aucun risque qu'elle lui en fasse part, évidemment ! Il y avait une limite aux efforts qu'elle était prête à faire. Donner un doigt à Chloé, c'était risquer de se faire manger le bras.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans aucun problème, et Chloé les laissa tranquilles. Plus exactement, elle les snoba ostensiblement, ce qui ne les dérangea absolument pas. Lors de la pause, ils discutèrent à nouveau avec Alya et Nino. La jeune blogueuse en profita pour leur faire lire son prochain article de blog, presque prêt à paraître, sur le combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir qui avait eu lieu le matin même.

Amusés, Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard complice que leurs amis ne remarquèrent heureusement pas, trop concentrés sur l'écran. Et regardèrent la vidéo de leurs exploits, qui accompagnait l'article, en se serrant la main très fort. Particulièrement lors des passages où l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux s'était retrouvé en danger. En revoyant l'une des pitreries de son partenaire sur l'écran, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Sacré Chat Noir ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix où l'affection pointait derrière l'amusement.  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as toujours préféré Chat Noir, toi ! remarqua Alya en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire indulgent avant de replonger son regard sur son écran, comme Nino.

À ces mots, Adrien se tourna avec surprise vers sa petite amie, serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne au passage. Elle se tourna à son tour vers lui et lui fit un sourire teinté à la fois de tendresse et de malice.

— C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens s'intéressent plus à Ladybug qu'à lui ! Ils forment une équipe, tous les deux, il n'est pas juste un simple faire-valoir. Franchement, je suis sûre que, sans Chat Noir, Ladybug serait loin d'être l'héroïne qu'elle est.

Adrien porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser très tendre, tout en la fixant d'un regard plein d'amour.

— Ils forment une équipe formidable, tous les deux, assura-t-il avec autant de conviction qu'elle. Ce n'est pas que je veuille que le Papillon continue longtemps à s'attaquer à Paris... mais j'espère vraiment que Ladybug et Chat Noir continueront à faire équipe très, très longtemps.

Le sourire que Marinette lui fit en réponse illumina le cœur du jeune homme. De toute évidence, elle était totalement d'accord avec lui.

Cela faisait un moment que la nuit était tombée lorsque deux silhouettes fines atterrirent sur la tour Eiffel, depuis le toit d'un immeuble situé non loin de là. Elles se mirent à y grimper par l'extérieur avant de se glisser entre deux poutrelles, vers le sommet. Puis se posèrent là un moment, reprenant leur souffle dans ce lieu si calme, au cœur de la capitale si bruyante et agitée. Ce lieu à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles, que les deux personnes appréciaient pour cette raison, mais aussi pour la vue panoramique et imprenable sur Paris qu'il offrait.

Ladybug se figea. La scène lui en rappelait une autre, qui datait de seulement quelques jours auparavant et qui, pourtant, lui semblait d'un tout autre monde, d'un tout autre temps. Chat Noir se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit un baise-main. Lorsqu'il constata qu'elle laissait sa main dans la sienne, le jeune héros se mit à sourire, comme si un poids se levait de ses épaules.

— On est bien, ici, ma Lady, glissa-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Une vue imprenable, personne pour nous voir ou nous déranger... Et j'aime encore mieux cet endroit maintenant.

La jeune héroïne entrelaça leurs doigts et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

— Je suis d'accord, Chaton. Je suis vraiment contente de revenir ici avec toi.  
— Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? souffla-t-il contre son oreille.  
— Évidemment ! assura-t-elle tout en glissant les deux siens autour du cou du super héros. Comme tu l'as dit, personne ne peut nous voir, ici.

Chat Noir ne se fit pas prier pour enserrer la taille de Ladybug et la rapprocher de lui. Indéniablement, cette fille merveilleuse était infiniment plus intéressante que la vue sur Paris !

— Tu ronronnes, Chaton ! constata-t-elle avec amusement.  
— Tu me rends heureux, ma Lady... expliqua-t-il en soupirant de bonheur.  
— Tu me rends heureuse aussi, lui avoua-t-elle tout en commençant à fourrager dans ses mèches blondes.

Ému, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver, d'abord très tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément, enfin fougueusement. Le Papillon n'avait qu'à bien se tenir : plus que jamais, Ladybug et Chat Noir formaient la plus soudée des équipes. Et cette équipe-là était faite pour durer. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, indéniablement, et désormais, ils le savaient.


End file.
